One step too far
by bijuu go crazy
Summary: Sometimes when you step over an invisible line you end up causing events beyond your mind.When Konkaro push's Naruto one step too far will Naruto be able to control the power dormant within him or will it run wild destroying both him and Konoha.summary in
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sometimes when you step over an invisible line you end up causing events beyond your Konkaro push's Naruto one step too far will Naruto be able to control the power dormant within him or will it run wild destroying both him and Konoha. this one mistake has pushed events forwards, things that were not meant to happen for years. Naruto's soul must fight or it will be torn to peices but can he deal with the loss of a friendship just when it's found.

Crazy:this is another Naruto fic by me. don't worry about me stopping my other fics, they'll go on. this was a crazy idea that just hit me a couple of days ago and i just went with it.

Hazard(he's a small version of Migidramon(a digimon)): You said this one was full of death and stuff, how so?

Crazy: well the start isn't that full of killing but it has some. the real bloody stuff will come in other chapters.

Hazard: let's get on with it then.

Crazy: okay. okay just two things. Any reviews would be very much apreciated and i do not own naruto.

* * *

Blanking out

Naruto stood before the rain nin, his face emotionless, his eyes empty and a sleek black kunai in his hand. "Naruto lets get going." ordered Sasuke leaping up into the tree, followed by Sakura. Naruto stood still before their beaten foe, a pure emptiness about him. "Naruto will you hurry up?" demanded Sasuke turning towards his team-mate. Naruto still just stood there looking blankly at the nin held in Sasuke's earth jutsu. Sakura moved forwards besides Sasuke preparing to shout. She never did though, the shock was just to much for her and she crumbled to her knees. What she'd seen wasn't possible. It just wasn't, how could it be after all it just wasn't possible but it had happened right before her eyes.

Sasuke knew only one thing at that moment and it was doubt, dark dreadful lingering doubt. It didn't make sense, none of it made any bloody sense, there was no how or why. Sasuke was barely holding down his breakfast unlike Sakura who'd already spilt the content of her guts onto the forest floor bellow. The icy chill of fear ran rampant through his body, and the never-ending disbelief continued to warp his mind.

Back on the forest floor Naruto stood stock still for a moment then the disbelief came. In one fluid movement without even the flutter of eyelids, twitch of the face or any other flaw Naruto arched the kunai in his hand up and diagonally from bottom left to the top right slashed it through the rain nin's face. What had once been a face was now a gory mess of blood and broken tissue. Naruto turned and walked away from the gory scene his face empty as it had been throughout the entire kill.

Naruto jumped past his comrades with only a glace to tell them to hurry up and follow him. Sasuke lugged Sakura over his shoulder and began to follow Naruto by a fair distance in silence. As he followed Naruto he found himself in deep thought. 'There's no way that was Naruto. He just wouldn't do something like that but he still did it. There has to be an explanation, maybe a puppeteer took control of him. No he did it himself no one else was involved.' then it hit Sasuke like a wooden tree and he found himself wrapped in pain. Two things had happened the first was that Sasuke had realized why Naruto had killed the rain nin and the second he'd run into a tree. Fortunately for him and not so fortunately for the tree Sakura's head had taken most of the impact.

Naruto heard a smashing sound not to far behind him just about where Sasuke was. Naruto as always driven by curiosity stopped turned his head and took a look. To the sight that greeted him he couldn't help but burst into laughter. Sasuke lay on the ground weighed down by Sakura who's miniture breasts were smoothing Sasuke's face. "Hey Sasuke stop mucking around. Just because Sakura chan's unconscious doesn't mean that you can just have your way with her." Naruto's shout brought Sasuke back to his senses. After but a second of secret pleasure Sasuke pushed Sakura off of himself. The pervert inside him desperately bursting to get out but he controlled himself and went to work on regaining his bearings.

He looked up at Naruto who was laughing his pants off at Sasuke's expense. 'I was right he's lost it. Multiple personality disorder this could be very bad.' he knew what was happening but was helpless to do anything about it. He didn't even have a clue how it'd happened. All he knew was that Naruto had a split persona that would kill without a thought and that Naruto was back to his normal self. 'For now.'

Naruto landed squatting beside Sasuke before bolting back to full height. "Hey Sasuke I feel kinda odd. Like I've missed half the day or something." Sasuke looked at Naruto his face fill of relief and worry. Relief that it hadn't been Naruto who'd mercilessly killed that rain nin but than the worry came into the equation. Worry of just what this personality would do when it once again surfaced. "Probably nothing, we need somewhere to rest until Sakura's back on her feet." Sasuke's voice was somewhat uneven.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto prepared to plan out their course of action which came to him very quickly. "Naruto jump!" he shouted pushing himself into the air. Naruto followed a moment latter just avoiding death by giant three headed snake. "huhuhuhuhu. So your more perceptive than you look." spoke an ominous voice. Sasuke and Naruto scanned for the source of the voice. He wasn't hiding himself, in fact he was right out in the open. The pair recognised him instantly as the grass nin they'd seen just before they'd entered the forest of death.

Sasuke growled placing Sakura down in a tree before leaping out sharingan blazing with furry. Sasuke lunched a barrage of shirikin and kunai. The grass nin despite the impending doom raining down on him just stood still waiting. The weaponry rained down viciously but it only left a mark on the ground. The grass nin had just stood there and slipped through the rain. Sasuke glowing with anger landed on a tree branch before kicking off and flying towards the grass nin. He didn't know why but he wanted the grass nin dead.

Naruto watched Sasuke attack the grass nin viciously with a kunai only to get brushed aside. The way Sasuke was fighting was so unnatural it disturbed him. "Sasuke what's gotten into you?' he muttered to himself while looking carefully at their opponent. 'This guy just fells off somehow like he's far more powerful than he's letting on.' A tiny sound was all that alerted him and a jump was all that save him from becoming snake food once again.

As Naruto leapt into the air he twisted his body until his legs were up and his head down. His feet touched up with one of the immense limbs of the giant trees and he pushed back down. He drew a kunai from his pouch, it was slick with a red liquid that he had no comprehension of how it had gotten on his kunai. He ignored this disturbing fact and began pushing chakra from the bottom of his feet accelerating his decent immensely. Naruto lunged at the snake just as he entered range to stab and then nothing, blank and darkness all around him.

Sakura slowly stirred as the sound of metal clashing came to her ears. The sound meant one thing to her, battle, and with battle came fear. She raised her head to get a better view of the fight. Sasuke was locked in combat with a lithe grass nin and it didn't look to be going too well. The grass nin seemed to be playing with Sasuke and the whole fight looked to be falling into his hands.

Not far away she could see Naruto having just dodged an attack from the three headed snake. His feet hit the branch above him and kicked off rocketing towards the snake. She saw the chakra bursting from his feet accelerating him towards the snakes head. He drew a kunai from his pouch, the same one he'd used to kill the rain nin, it was still slick with blood from it's victim. He lunged with the kunai towards the snakes head, this however left the two problems or rather two heads. Then all of his battle cries died and a cold aura filled the man/snake made clearing.

Naruto dove emotionlessly through the middle head of the snake causing a thick cloud of dust to raise blinding the snakes. In the smoggy dust Sakura saw something hunting. The thick necks of the two remaining snake heads stood out in the dust cloud, he was hard to see but he was there and there appeared to be two long polls in his hands. It took about a second for Naruto to put the poll like objects to use pinning the second head into the ground by repeating his first manoeuvre and leaving one of his polls in the snakes head.

The cloud of dust dispersed as the last head lunched at Naruto the long poll in his hand was revealed to be a solid black iron spear with a large broad blade like head. With a quick upwards swing the final head was cleaved off, blood covered his battle field, the gore of the snakes mutilated corpse lingered on the battle field, Naruto himself was drenched in the blood of his kill. He smashed the spear into the ground once again bringing up a field of dust. After a few seconds Sakura watched as Naruto burst out of the new dust cloud the same spear in hand only this time it was much finer and shaper looking, silvery instead of black and it had a far more intricate design.

Sasuke stood in fear before his mighty opponent, who'd moments ago revelled himself as Orochimaru, the traitor of the senin, and a giant snake which scared the shit out of him. 'fuck. What. Do. I. do?' he thought as fear wrenched at him, killer intent that pored from the snake senin and the snake swayed ready to strike. He knew that he didn't stand a chance so he did the only thing he could do… At least he tried only the fear held him in place. The snake stopped swaying and he knew it was over. It sprung forward like a spring, jaws wide, bloody wide and ready to eat him whole. 'I won't even be an appetiser.' he thought the irony flourishing through his mind.

He closed his eyes in wait for his death, only it didn't there was just a warm spray of liquid. He slowly edged his eyes open to see three things, the first was the giant snake cleaved in two down the centre, the second was the snake senin Orochimaru with his neck extended aimed for Sasuke's neck only it had been intercepted by an amazing broad spear head and the third and last was Naruto plain, blank and emotionless panting holding the spear in his right hand. Sasuke just looked on in shock as Naruto collapsed and the spear in his hand shortened and shrunk until it was an odd silver blue kunai. On the blade were three black fang like marks in a triangle formation.

Before Sasuke could even think to rush to his fallen comrades side there was a piercing feeing in his neck. As his vision vanished he heard the voice of his foe clear as blood. "you… seek power, when… come…." and with that he joined his team-mate in deep unconscious.

* * *

Crazy: well that's that. anything to say Hazard?

Hazard: well hell yeah. what the hell, since when was naruto such a crule bastard.

Crazy: Hazard i do understand but it does explain itself.

Hazard: well i just never expected you to write like that.

Crazy: okay i get you.

Hazard: well i bet you'd aprecaite some reviews wouldn't you.

Crazy: yes. please read & review.


	2. Ch 2: Cloak and shadows

Crazy: well thanks to some advice from a reviewer i've decided to try change my writing style somewhat and i'm not too sure how well it went down.

Hazard: yes, no, maybe. thats how you live. isn't it?

Crazy: you could say that. I'm a bit of a romanticist i'm a bit of a sadist but i don't really care.

Hazard: Well lets do this Crazy doesn't own naruto.

Crazy: please any reviews. I got the most i've ever had for the first chapter for this fic.

* * *

Cloak and shadows

Naruto woke to the drip of water. "drip, drip, drip." he slowly dragged himself up. For some reason he didn't have the slightest clue why he remembered lunging then he was here.

There was a good question. "Where am I?" he muttered to himself as pure pain ripped through his chest.

He gripped his cold metal hand against….. "What the…..? He spoke and came to a halt upon setting eyes on his right arm.

In place of the limb he remembered was a silver blue metal arm plated amazingly, like old western civilization ornamental armour. From the outside it'd just look like armour but he could feel how the metal melded with his flesh and the cold power that flowed within it was within him as well. He didn't understand what was going on in the slightest but it scared him near witless. As he drew himself up he felt the power from his arm surge burning him once again. After a few minutes of agonising effort he was on his feet again walking slowly through the place he now resided.

It appeared to be a sewer of some kind, two pipes ran along the roof, one blue and the other red. The pipes had a constant flow in them. As he began to trudge ever so slowly against the flow that was in the pipes. The pain was constant and really, in Naruto's own words, sucked but still he trudged on, bit by bit.

Hours passed for Naruto as he made his way through the sewer, not really thinking just moving so that the pain was bearable. He walked without purpose until he came upon a huge room with a giant barred gate at one end. A web of strange metallic polls ran throughout the room, the floor, roof and walls where the polls protruded was cracked and ruined. Despite sewers normally being in bad condition, this was something else all together. The sound of a pained groan ripped through the chamber. The groan was tremendous and fill of power, almost dead power but power none the less. Naruto had only ever remembered feeling this power twice before. The first time was when he'd fought Haku on the bridge, the power had ripped through him like a monster, the second time was when he'd encountered a pair of sand nin, the power had come from within him both times but as he thought back he remembered when he'd released the energy the second time.

Flashback

The sand nin who looked to be dressed in pyjamas pulled Konahomaru up by the collar. "Watch where your going you brat."

Naruto rounded the corner to see a scene that angered him. After only a moment Sakura rounded the corner behind him ready beat the snot out of him.

"Your gonna pay brat." shouted the P.J. wearing nin drawing his arm back to strike.

Naruto stood at the other end of the alleyway anger growing in him by the second, this in itself was disturbing Naruto because the anger was coming so easily these days. It'd been like this ever since the fight with Haku, anger drawing on his power and drawing on something else, only it wouldn't budge. This time it did but when the power came so did pain, pain like something inside him had broken.

Naruto lashed out like a wild beast and a red aura around him slashed the sand nin's stomach just before his palm made contact toppling the nin. The sand nin dropped Konohomaru before dashing off. A blonde sand konochi stepped back from him in shock as the red aura vanished revealing Naruto as just Naruto. After only moments the konochi had speed off to follow the other ninja.

Naruto stood his breaths ragged and painful. "Boss! That was awesome what is that jutsu?" exclaimed the grandson of the Hokage.

Naruto looked down at Konahomaru. "Konahomaru!" Naruto shouted gaining the boys utmost attention. "You'll never get anywhere if you just try copy me, so find power in your own way."

the boy grinned at him and replied. "Okay it's a promise."

End Flashback

His memory was stopped upon the booming of a voice through the room. **"Child listen and listen carefully. My name is Kyuubi often referred to as one of the nine most powerful demons in existence. Sadly for me this is far from the truth because I am not a demon. I am an elemental essence…." **

Naruto felt anger boil all throughout him, before him was the reason for all his pain, for all of the hate he'd been given in his life. "what the hell do you want you piece of shit! No stuff this I'm leaving!" he shouted turning to leave. Then he stopped as he heard the elemental essence's response.

"**So it's up to you now. I'm going to die and there was nothing I could do to stop it." **with these words Naruto turned around to see a massive fox head come into view.

"what do you mean?" he spoke with the utmost delicacy as he watched the fox's head sway. Metal polls were riddled through it. It was a horrid sight before him. Not a mighty being feared by many but a dying. 'person.' he thought as the fox once again set it's vision straight.

"**The man who sealed me inside you warned me that since your…no I wont lie, not when I am on my last breaths. He told me that his son would need help to control the power that resided in all of his family. He asked me to when you awaken the dormant part of the power to seal it until you are ready. It was going fine until a few days ago when you drew on a mass of my energies and formed the cloak for the first time. This disruption of my concentration gave the power a chance to strike. It drove me off and wounded me as such. You must master this power or you shall surely die." **

the essence's words struck deep inside Naruto but he hadn't yet grasped all of what the Kyuubi had told him. "h-h-how am I-I supposed to control something that you couldn't. I mean your like the most powerful being in existence and I'm just a useless dobe."

The Kyuubi growled before roaring with all of it's might. The walls shook, the polls bent and snapped and Naruto stood through it all. **"Don't ever call yourself that again because if you do I'll break out of hell to beat the shit out of you. You are the son of a hero, the son of a ninja queen and you are my vesicle. You are strong enough to hold me and you are strong enough to tame this power. You the son of the ninja queen of Uzu no kuni and the great Yondaime Hokage of Konoha." **The words rambled out of the Kyuubi's mouth like water from a tap.

Naruto stood in shock just looking at the Kyuubi. The same shock that had gripped him over the whole conversation.

"y-your saying th-that he's my d-d-d-d-dad." Naruto was to shocked to continue any further.

The Kyuubi nodded letting out a grunt of pain before collapsing. **"Naruto before I die I have one gift for you and some advice. The gift is a jutsu, it doesn't need any hand seals, all you need to do form the chakra in your body into a thick wall around your body and form a tight shell of chakra around your body then turn the chakra that's formed thickly around you into an essence like form."** Naruto gasped desperately. Just the fact that the being that been his source of pain was dying just like that, it felt wrong.

"But how am I supposed to do that?" Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi and the Kyuubi looked down at him.

"**well first you…"**and the Kyuubi started to explain how to make the simple change to chakra that allowed it to make contact with the physical easily, this was something that humans simply hand never found out how to do.

Over the next few hours Naruto and Kyuubi talked about many things ranging from history to the power that Naruto would have to learn to control. **"the power is something referred to as the 'live metal'. it is literally what it's name say's, the metal is alive, part of your soul has embedded itself in a certain piece of metal. Until you control the power it will continue to consume any metal it comes into contact with. It'll even take metal from living things. But when you do control it you'll be able to shape and mould the metal in an instant. However I have a warning for you. A seal has been placed on your metal, a cursed seal, and the only way to remove it is to venture deep into your own soul and destroy it. Until you do so using the metal could have disastrous consequences. Now I'm almost gone but you need to leave. Your friends are in grave danger. Take the cloak and fight."** with these words Kyuubi's form started to disintegrate and through the flames Naruto saw women who looked to be in her mid twenties.

"**Naruto you deserve to see my true form. You are pure." **came a gentle feminine voice. With one final burst of fire the Kyuubi was gone.

The forest of death

Sasuke faced off against a trio of sound nin, a series of seals wound themselves down from his neck to his right hand. Resting in his right had was a katana. When the seal on his neck had expanded it had formed in his hand. The trio exchanged glances before the leader spoke. "this wasn't supposed to happen. The cursed seal has never done anything like this before."

The second male in the group looked at him before grumbling. "Well we follow orders, kill the target if the seal is a defect. Anyway this guys tough guy act pisses me off." He raised his arms and a second later lunched his attack.

The attack was invisible but somehow it was clear to Sasuke where it was and where it would be. A fluid slash of the katana and as he'd found earlier the sound waves split destroying the ground to either side of him. This made no logical sense as a physical object had so little effect on sound waves it was a waste to try but this katana seemed to split the sound. 'now how do I actually fight them. Sakura is in danger if I move and Naruto's still out cold…'

An explosion sounded as a red shape burst out of no where into the air. Sasuke took the slightest glance to identify the object. His eyes widened slightly as he recognised Naruto. He was still covered in blood, his cloths and hair were dyed red and a red aura hung around him. "Sasuke what you doing. Lets get in there already." he shouted dashing towards the ninja that had just lunched an attack. Without a thought Sasuke dashed at the leader of the group.

The leader of the sound nin raised his arm releasing his sound jutsu. Sasuke was less than a meter from the ninja and with a katana this distance didn't really matter. Then he realised that the sound ninja wasn't actually that strong as he seemed. 'His jutsu makes him seem bigger than he really is.' the jutsu was almost on him and his katana needed more time to reach it's goal. He quickly kicked backwards and continuing his slash he saw the sound around the sword burst away. He had a new goal.

The second male sound ninja aimed and shot at Naruto who was charging head on. The chakra claw around his right hand struck the ground extending and in a fluid movement he poll vaulted over the shot somehow keeping up with the shot. Before the sound ninja could react Naruto's hand surrounded by vicious red energy gripped deadly tight onto the his enemy's right forearm. A loud creak came from the limb, it was surely broken. The sound ninja surprisingly took the pain and aimed his spare arm at Naruto who just in time spun out of the way and slashed with his chakra claw across his enemy's back.

Sasuke saw his gap and in a second had taken it moving forward as fast as possible the katana extended downwards dragging behind him. He watched his enemy raised his hand to release the sound attack. This was just what Sasuke wanted. Arcing his katana up he split both the sound waves and the sound ninja's hand down the middle. With this single strike Sasuke had beaten his enemy and left him with a mutilated hand.

Naruto's chakra claw ripped though the flesh of the sound ninja's back. His aim precise so to stop the severing of the spine. He may have been Naruto's enemy but he still didn't deserve to be crippled for life. The blood turned to steam on contact with the chakra and a burnt scar was all that was left of his strike. Moving in the blink of the eye he stood with his hand gripped on the ninja's surviving arm and in a single movement there came a loud snap throughout the clearing where they resided.

Naruto and Sasuke let their enemy's drop to the ground in pain before dashing towards the konochi, who was too shocked to put up a fight. Naruto having dropped the cloak gripped the girl's wrists and tying them with ninja wire from his pouch. The katana who'd previously been in Sasuke's had was gone along with the seals down his arm.

He drew a kunai from his pouch and placed it gently against the girls throat. "your scroll." he demanded bluntly. The girl nodded towards the leader of the groups pouch.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who nodded and walked off to the leader and ruffled through the pouch before pulling out a scroll. "It's the same." he shouted back pocketing the scroll and walking over to Sasuke.

"Nite night." Sasuke laughed sarcastically before hitting a point on the girls head knocking her out cold.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura, Ino, Lee, Shikamaru and Choji who'd all just gotten up. "Thanks for looking after Sakura while Naruto and I were out." he looked over to Sakura taking note of the change to her hair.

'Well that's good. She's taken another step forward and it looks so much better.' throughout the whole thought he kept his usual scowl.

"lets get going Sakura." he ordered before running up a nearby tree. After a few seconds Sakura was at the top of the next tree and Naruto stood on a tree not far away.

Sasuke took a look at him before noticing the tears streaming down his face and he in turn let go of the mask he wore.

He let out a ragged breath. "it's getting dark lets find a place to rest for the night." Naruto nodded before pointing towards a spot in the woods and leaping down into the trees. Sasuke and sakura followed diligently trusting Naruto for once.

"Sasuke what happened to Naruto? He was crying, it's just not like him." Sakura asked having obviously forgotten something.

"Sakura he's been acting differently a lot since we entered this forest so don't worry about it too much. He'll be okay, he's stronger than you could imagine." Sasuke stopped on a branch before dropping down into small clearing beside a freshwater spring.

Naruto stood not far off from where Sasuke had landed. "Nice job Naruto. Lets set up camp." Sasuke for once complementing the often orange now red grabbed ninja. However Naruto didn't responded at all. Sasuke began walking over to his comrade.

He placed one hand gently on Naruto's shoulder before whispering in his ear. "It's okay Sakura and I are here for you. This is unlike you. I've never seen you break like this. Please tell me what's going on with you?"

Sakura watched somewhat astounded by the scene before her. As long as she'd know her two team mates they had never once offered an open sign of friendship but here today Sasuke had placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder in friendship, leant forwards and whispered something in Naruto's ear. This was amazing with all things in perspective, Sasuke was usually cold and unfriendly but here he was something completely different, here and now he was warm open honest.

Naruto heard Sasuke and felt the raw emotion that his words carried. Then it hit him hard, the truth as always hit hard. He wasn't the only one who'd suffered, Sasuke had lost everyone precious to him and Naruto doubted he'd spoken to anyone about it. This was something, that in Naruto's opinion had to be addressed and he'd have to finally reveal his part in the horrid day remembered not for the heroics of Itachi Uchiha but rather the vile deeds of the sadistic monster that had slipped into the souls of the Uchiha clan. Naruto gulp preparing himself for what was about to come, a battle far more frightening than any he'd faced before, he prepared himself to tell the darkest secret of Konoha.

* * *

Crazy: well i do love cliff hangers but it's annoying to the readers isn't it.

Hazard: yes but it's so good for the next chapter.

Crazy: well thats that and thanks for reading.

Hazard: Read & review.


	3. Ch 3: hellish stories

Crazy: Damn Damn Damn

Hazard: your addicted to that game aren't you.

Crazy: yes. I have been bested by mmorpg's

Hazard: well while he recovers from the server shutdown on with the fic

Crazy: right, I'll write.

Hazard: Crazy doesn't own Naruto

Crazy: please someone tell me weather it's good, bad or just plain ugly.

* * *

One hell of a story

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sat around a fire a nervous tension in the air. They'd finished setting up camp only minutes beforehand and Sasuke had diligently collected wood and started a fire. Sakura for once in her short life had gotten down and dirty or more so in this case wet and caught a few fish bare hand. All the while Naruto had sat on a log shivering like he'd never even felt the slightest cold in his life, but that was just the truth despite all the ice he'd felt on his skin and all the nights spent outside he'd always had a warmth radiating from within his own body but now there was only a deep cold bottomless pit in his heart.

Sometime the heart is described as fiery, cold, dark, frozen, broken or golden but it can easily slip from one state to another. Sasuke's once warm heart had become cold and dark after witnessing the massacre of his clan at the hands of his brother. Now as Sasuke looked at Naruto with occasionally glances from his work he saw the change that had occurred to the blonds golden heart blatant on his face. It was looking at Naruto's face now that he realised something he'd never thought about before, this was exactly what he'd done when he'd lost his family. Just like Naruto he'd become an unresponsive brick wall that at best would reply with insults. Sasuke remembered how much he'd hurt and he saw it reflected in Naruto's eyes, he'd lost something very dear to himself just like Sasuke.

Sakura skewered another fish on one of the many sticks that she'd stabbed into the ground, her dress hung off of her body revealing parts of her she'd normally keep hidden, soaked from the many dives she'd made into the river, most of which had ended in failure but she finally felt she'd gotten the hang of it. She'd probably be sitting around doing nothing if it weren't for Sasuke's firm orders. 'Get fish now.' and that was that. She too had taken the occasional glance at Naruto and she definitely didn't like what she saw. Just Naruto sitting still without the slightest expression, looking blankly onward, only this time he was still Naruto.

So the three sat round the fire waiting for the fish to finish cooking, at least Sasuke and Sakura did, Naruto was somewhere else altogether but that was about to end. "Naruto it's time we finally sort out the truth about you, in fact better yet all of us." spoke Sasuke with only little confidence in his voice and lots of fear, which surprised Sakura who'd always viewed Sasuke as an untouchable being.

"I believe we all have secrets that could possibly tear us apart, secrets that could cost us our lives." his voice shuddered through the group as his body shock and he took a gulp. Pulling down the fear Sasuke continued on with what he knew would be one of the hardest things he'd done in his whole life. "This is something that I've told no one the truth about, the Anbu know what happened but I never told anyone everything you guys I'm telling you this because I've seen just how wrong I was to hide this. Five years ago a great disaster occurred in our village one man massacred his entire clan, that man was my older brother. I've told myself and everyone around me that I hate him and want to kill him but, it was just a lie. It was a lie he'd told me a lie I'd forced myself to believe but I wont lie anymore."

Flashback

Sasuke looked across the room at the burning corpse of his parents and let out an ear piercing scream before he fell to his knees unable to believe the sight before him. The members of his clan shouted like madmen, barbarians who enjoyed death and slaughter, before him was his clan driven mad by blood lust, ransacking the houses in which resided non Uchiha's like his mother. They'd killed anyone with any involvement with the non Uchiha's and that was why they were now approaching him ready to rip him limb from limb, there bright red eyes glowing through the darkness as if driven by some mad force.

He slowly slithered back as the mob approached him, fear gripped him like never before because he knew that death was closing in on him a kunai whipped out of one of the Uchiha's hand straight for him, he closed his eyes and he knew he'd die but the pain never came, at least it never came to him. There was a slicing sound and the clatter of metal on wooden floors, his eyes slipped open and he looked up in awe, in between himself and the raging Uchiha army stood one man he knew very well. This mans name was Itachi Uchiha, heir and prodgie of the Uchiha clan, this was Sasuke's older brother. He spoke sad and coldly.

"Sasuke I'm sorry that you have to see this but I have no choice. Who would have thought that the virus would have infected so many." Sasuke could only watch as his brother spoke and tears ran down his checks before, before he dashed forwards in a sad fury, the katana in his hand sweeping through the body's of those who apposed him, disembowelling one foe after another, his blade drew blood for vengeance, duty and in order to protect his little brother.

Itachi fought on but was steadily being overpowered by the share number of ninja he was faced with as the battle became more desperate Itachi's eye's made a huge change, the three black toma in each of his eye's merged until they formed something altogether different from the sharingan, this was the legendary Mangekyo sharingan, the cursed eye. Suddenly there was a massive build up of chakra around Itachi, it was only for a moment and then the whole populace of the Uchiha clan was burnt to a crisp minis two, Itachi and Sasuke.

Itachi approached his fear frozen little brother before taking him into his arms and reassuring him that it was okay, it was then that the lie's had started, a lie that had ruined Sasuke's life. "Sasuke no one can ever find out the truth, lie tell them that I killed the whole clan mercilessly, trick the whole village and you'll defiantly be worthy of being a ninja." Itachi waited a few seconds for Sasuke to respond with a sad nod before continuing. "our bloodline causes a virus in our body's which makes us begin to lose ourselves in the desire to destroy, don't fall into it's clutches, it grows…." Itachi stopped once again as he knew something was coming. "Goddbye Sasuke, my little brother. Remember everything I told you." and with that he was gone.

The Anbu arrived and Sasuke started to lie just as he'd been told by Itachi. The Anbu had taken him to the Hokage to retell the story, there was something he saw along the way that he hadn't thought about in years. In the hallway of the tower one of the walls was torn down and on the other side of the wall was the body of a child, torn, destroyed, mutilated, covered in blood and off of this body poured a deep red chakra.

The Anbu had hurried him past the scene but he'd never forgotten the red chakra in all of it's dark might.

Sasuke had then told his lie to the Hokage who didn't seem to have the slightest doubt in his words. After many hours of questions he was sent off to psychiatrist who'd tried to help him get over a mental problem that wasn't there, years passed and the lie just got bigger and bigger, he was beginning to believe it himself and he'd only found out why the day before.

End Flashback

Sasuke spoke from deep within his heart throughout the whole story, something he'd never done around them before. "I relised only days ago that the virus was cuased by solitude. So I'm not going to block you two out anymore." Sasuke let out a tired breath. "Who's next?"

Sakura raised her hand and Sasuke nodded in response. "you two have probably been too busy to notice but when we train it's more like you two training and me just watching. I've been doing nothing while you two have worked so hard to get stronger, I'm just a dead weight to the team." what happened next was rather strange. Sasuke moved at speed beyond Sakura's comprehension and smashed her in the face with his elbow, throwing her to the floor.

"Well then lets fix that problem, the sooner the better. You're no longer going to sit on the sides during training, you're going to be training with me and Naruto everyday for at least four hours. However that's going to have to wait until after the chunin exam." Sasuke spoke firmly before turning to Naruto. " It's your turn now bro." the fact that he'd referred to Naruto as his brother shocked everyone there even him.

Naruto looked carefully at his two comrades before starting his own tale. "twelve years ago the village of Konoha was attacked by a great being known as the Kyuubi, the great nine tailed fox. To defeat the fox the Yondaime preformed a jutsu at the cost of his life, this jutsu was thought to have killed the fox. That's what you've been told, it's just one big lie, of course some of our old class mates have noticed things, things that don't mean anything on their own but if you piece them together they tell a whole story. It's Shikamaru that I'm worried about he'll figure the whole thing out and it may get him killed. You see the Kyuubi only died just today, for the last twelve years it…. No she's been sealed within a child, me. For those twelve years I've been viewed as the bane of the village, there've been hundreds of attempt on my life and I never knew why until a few months ago. I didn't graduate in a normal way,"

Flashback

Naruto dashed through the trees under pursuit from the Traitor Chunin Mizuki, fear gripping him and so did something else, not anything that he knew something totally new.

It was the scream of his sensei's pain that changed everything, exughtion became pure energy, pain became pleasure and fear became a sense of euphoria. He turned faster than he knew he could and charged forwards towards where he would find his sensei. As he emerged from the bush he heard the voice of Mizuki. "It's over Iruka!"

Mizuki stood in the clearing ready to toss the last giant Shirukin at Iruka. The sight drove a pure rage into Naruto. "yes it is. It's over for you." he shouted leaping from the bushes a cross like hand sign formed and the words leapt out of his mouth. "kage bushin no Jutsu!"

With this shout hundreds of Narutos lunched themselves at Mizuki beating the living daylights out of him.

End flashback

"And that's what happened, that's how I found out about the Kyuubi in a round about way. Then last night I met her and she was such a great person, she was one of the only people who's ever been so kind to me. I made a great friend just to lose her moments later." Naruto spoke with tears running down his checks.

"And there's something you should know Sasuke. On the day that your clan was killed I'd set off a chain of events that released an aura that awoke the virus in the Uchiha clan, the entire massacre is my fault." with that Naruto earned himself a smack to the face.

"Well get over it, we can't change the past, only the present. I've move on Naruto you should too. Wait what exactly happened when you set off that chain of events?" Sasuke responded harshly.

Naruto looked up unsure his friend would believe him. "I got blown up."

Sasuke let out a slight smile. "you baka why wouldn't I believe you. You're like a brother to me, no you are my brother."

Sasuke looked solemnly at his friend, a deep pain in those once so bright blue orbs, with his mind made up. He drew a kunai from his bag, and cut his hand open, containing the blood with chakra. He began drawing a complicated seal on his hand with his own blood, Sakura's eye's went wide at what she was seeing, it was a seal she'd read about, it was a purely ceremonial seal used for creating a bond of brotherhood and hadn't been used for over thirty years in konoha. "Naruto I relized something tonight, were not just team mates or friends or even great friends, we're more like brothers so I'd like to offer you the seal of brotherhood."

Naruto looked up in shock having learnt about the seal from Kyuubi, it was not just ceremonial like sakura thought but it wasn't anything that bound your fate, it was a seal that represented brotherhood and allowed one to draw strength from another in a way that he nor the Kyuubi herself understood. The seal was in fact a freak accident in the history of ninja. Naruto spoke in the traditional response. "By blood of blood I except your offer." and with that he cut his own hand open and placed it against Sasuke's. this could be considered a unhygienic act but in fact the levels of chakra in their blood was purifying it. The pair spoke the last line in unisin. "Brother let us be brothers from this till the end."

After a few hours the trio found themselves resting and taking night shifts.

* * *

Crazy: Good I'm done

Hazard: next chapter

Crazy: maybe

Hazard: hello

Crazy: so much to write

Hazard: he'll be okay eventually. i hope

Crazy: please read and review.


	4. Ch 4: Dead Run

Crazy: six whole hours, it took me six whole hours to write this out but then again i'm a slow writer.

Hazard: you have two more chapters for this story on paper but what happened to The lost ark?

Crazy: Just because your involved in that fic, doesn't mean it takes a priority.

Hazard: Then why havent you updated in so long?

Crazy: well i got stuck on this one chapter. wait why are we talking about that fic. anyway i don't own Naruto.

Hazard: enjoy. if you don't we'll find you and turn you into a piyata.

Crazy: no we're much to lazy for that.

* * *

Dead Run

"Gladiator-san. what a pleasant surprise? I think not and you know just as well as i do that what's coming isn't going to be pleasant. those six are back and we are helpless to do anything." the figures voice carried rather easily in the darkness.

Seemingly in response a large figure stood and spoke. "Electrician-san, you really should think more about what we can do rather than what we can't. We can still play our part in this war. Pyre-san , Angle-sama and I have found our champions, I suggest the four of you do the same."

Two figures spoke in union, one was the figure of a grown man and the other was the figure of a young girl. "Gladiator-san, i know that you've always had faith in the next generation but how can you chose a champion with such ease?"

Gladiator laughed heartedly. "Detective -san, you will understand why it was so easy when you start looking for your own champion. Just trust me with this."

One of the two remaining silent figures took a step forwards. "Gladiator-san, is there nothing else we can do. can't we possibly negotiate with them somehow. they're my family they'll listen to me. I just don't want to see my family killed like that again."

Gladiator turned to face the speaker. his voice was sad but firm when he spoke. "Princess-chan, I'm sorry. Even though Angle-sama and myself tried they were like mindless beasts. I'm afraid they past the point of reasoning ten thousand years ago when we first waged battle against them. I'm sorry my love but there is nothing we can do." Unseen tears ran down gladiator's cheeks.

The last figure dropped it's shoulders in a depressing movement and sighed in defeat. after all where would arguing get them. "I believe it would be right for me to guess that Angle-sama and Pyro-san are working on something big to hold those six back, for a time anyway. I say we stop fucking around and do what we should have been doing for a long time now, we find our champions. Is there anything else you want to mention Gladiator-san."

Gladiator nodded crossing his arms and sitting down. he drew in a deep breath and spoke. "Convict-san what you say is completely true and I suggest you four get to finding your champions, the six will not wait for us but first we must awaken those powers of old that are forgotten by all but few. we must unseal what has remained sealed for a very long time. The spectre's, The ocean's whole, The energy moulding and The great luck. Go do what you must."

With his words spoken the gladiator strode off, letting the others organise themselves and do whatever else. He walked on over the white, silver ground of the deserted in which he roamed. It wasn't long until he was greeted by the sight of two figures, cloaked by the darkness. "Pyro-san, Angle-sama. how are our champions progressing?"

One of the two figures looked feminine while the other looked quite masculine. The feminine figure spoke first. "Everything seems to be going as planed and your champion has begun to awaken the live metal, while mine has at last begun on her quest. Angle-sama's champion looks to have major... thing issues."

Angle looked at his two most organised allies. Drawing in a deep breath he began to speak. "Will you two relax? All of your seriousness will kill my apple tree. All we have to do is some nudging."

*******

Forest of death

Sasuke wearily opened his eyes deeply thankful not to be woken by the alarm of an enemy attack but rather to the smell of breakfast, breakfast burning. 'Now I remember why I didn't like her much. Bloody rice ball eating competition. I can't believe I ate twenty of those things in a minute but then again Naruto ate a hundred. How did they get so many anyway?"

After his mental rant he got up to see what it was that sakura was ruining this time. Sasuke pulled himself up and waled over two where Sakura was cooking. there were some fish burning over the fire. he didn't pay them much head. what got his attention was Naruto who was curled up in a ball besides the fire, shivering He didn't even need to activate his sharingan to see the blue energy wafting off of the blonde he'd declared his brother.. 'He's burning chakra like he's chronically ill, Something's very, very very, very wrong here. I don't remember him having a cold.' "Fuck!"

Sakura looked away from the fish, which instantly burst into flames, to see what Sasuke was so concerned about. Sasuke was knelling beside Naruto with one hand on his forehead. Only now when she paid some attention to Naruto did she notice the blue energy leaking off of him. "Sasuke-kun why's he doing that?"

Sasuke growled, angry at himself for paying so little attention during medical class. What could cause Naruto to react like this he didn't know and his only guess was far from sound. "Sakura get over here now. He's Sick and I'll need you to diagnose him for later. He'll be fine until his chakra begins to run low. I'd say five day's if he doesn't do any fighting."

Sakura ran around the fire before performing a few hand signs to activate the academy medical jutsu. The jutsu was used to identify a range of basic poisons and sicknesses. "Ichi health cheek no Jutsu!"

She quietly spoke the jutsu's name placing her hands on Naruto's chest, before going into a trance. She stayed still examining Naruto' to identify what was wrong with him. All the while Sasuke Busied himself with removing the flaming fish from the fire and packing up the camp.

at last after a few agonising minutes, Sakura spoke. "He's got a cold. He'll be fine once his Chakra Burns it out."

However Sasuke would have to disagree with quite a few choice words. "Fuck, shit, bugger! I don't think so Sakura. If I'm right it's already practically torn his immune system to shreds. If I'm right then that means that Naruto's never been sick in his life."

With this it clicked in Sakura's head just how serious the situation was. She gulped in fear, a fear she'd never known. Deep down she'd always had faith in Naruto's stubbornness. "Th-tha means 'gulp' That this cold could very well k-k-ki-kill him."

Naruto found himself waking groggily from a pleasant dream about a dragon who, shone like the moon and smelled of lavender, lay with him in a pleasant field full of wild flowers. He awoke pleasantly unaware of the risk to his life and the first thing he saw was Sasuke, correction his brother whispering to Sakura. the second thing he saw wasn't so pleasing. He flipped up diving at the two and knocking them over before a barrage of kunai could penetrate their skin.

A trio of Ame nin dropped from the branches. weapons drawn ready to kill. Two of the nin looked perfectly normal while the other one had a huge gash on his face. Naruto just had to point out the obvious. "That is disgusting. What the Fuck is with your face?"

The mutilated Ame nin didn't reply but just charged alongside his team-mates at Naruto. Naruto drew a kunai in response. he was ready to fight, only before he had a chance Sasuke was standing between him and the Ame nin. The katana he'd welt against the oro nin was blocking all three Kunai. It only Sasuke a few seconds to despatch of the enemy ninja.

He started with a body kick to the one on his right, creaking a few ribs and knocking him into the other two. while they were distracted he smashed the one to his left with the but of his katana, it shit him in the side of the face knocking him out cold. Sasuke then brought his left hand onto the back of the mutilated nin's head. he drew the nin's head down while lunching himself up and slamming his right knee into the nin's face, reopening the wound on his face. "Search them." He ordered before sitting down.

Naruto and Sakura moved to the nin on either side while Sasuke Searched the one in the middle. Sasuke placed his figures against the mutilated nin's throat, checking for a pulse, only to find none. he also found the body to be cold. He then continued his search. A few seconds later after looting the corpse for kunai, Shuriken and other ninja equipment Naruto called out. "Hey they have the scroll we need."

With the Ame out of the way Sasuke took Naruto to the side. What Sasuke had to say had to be said. "Naruto we have a problem."

Naruto looked at him earnestly before replying. "What kind of problem? Is it a funny problem, an annoying problem of a serious problem?"

Sasuke drew in a deep breath but it was no where near as deep as the hole Naruto was currently in. "Naruto you have five day's to live unless we get you to a medic-nin. that's five days if you don't fight, don't push yourself and don't find some way to replenish your chakra."

Naruto gulped at this news and what was happening behind Sasuke. Naruto was right now in a pretty bad place emotionally but he was far from committing suicide. Secondly he was recalling a brief conversation he'd had with Kyuubi about necromancy and thirdly the Ame nin who they'd just defeated getting back up. he scanned them with dedicated eyes and then it hit him. "Sasuke, Sakura! We have to get to the tower quick. If not we're dead."

Sakura could barely comprehend what Naruto had said but she did register the risk to life as she turned to face him. Naruto himself had leapt off into the trees and Sasuke was mid jump following him. However this wasn't bothering compared to the three dead Ame nin who were now standing. She had one word for this. "Fuck."

When Naruto had leapt into the air, Sasuke had turned to follow. this brought the dead Ame nin trio into view. Feeling it would be best to follow Naruto's point of view and run he leapt into the air after him. after around five seconds he'd caught up with Naruto and five second after that Sakura had caught up with them. the Ame nin trio were slowly gaining on them and Sasuke knew they'd have to put them down a few more times before they reached the tower. "It wont be easy Sasuke. It's not just stopping them a few times. If we even stop once we lose this window."

Sasuke looked at Naruto concerned not only about what he'd said but also the use of chakra to keep up this and how it would affect Naruto's condition. "Naruto what do you mean by window?"

Naruto winced as he felt the draw on his chakra increases. This wasn't doing him any favours, the team was practically down to one man. Everything from this point on relied on Sasuke. "Sasuke I know I'm a dobe, I know I'm a baka but i know what I'm talking about right now. we have two choices, live or become like them. If we're going to live we have choices once again, three this time. move very fast and get to the tower within the next fifty minutes or we can fight through an army of undeads who don't go down until they're unable to move and thirdly we can find and kill the necromancer in charge of this attack..""

Suddenly there was a giant crashing sound and forgoing all reason Naruto grabbed Sakura around the waist and picked up the pace burning huge amounts of chakra and easily doubled his speed. Sasuke remained by his side indifferent to the increases in speed. 'Naruto you know this could kill you if we end doing any fighting' "will we make it?"

Naruto did the only thing he could do in reply. he inclined his head slightly, his face covered with fear. This was a fools gamble and he knew it. Sasuke took a look behind them to see the Ame nin. However what he caught sight of was far more gruesome. Some kind of rotting behemoth like corpse of a strange monster was ploughing through the trees after them. this was defiantly one of those things that Sasuke wasn't prepared for. "Fuck! Kami hates us doesn't he?"

the undead behemoth behind them somewhat resembled the skeleton of a centaur with the flesh hanging off with a few major differences. the part that would have been a horse if it was a centaur was more like that of a salamander, lit with furious green flames all over. The torso that would have been like a mans if it were a centaur looked rather like some kind of humanoid cat, lean, lent over sharp clawed hands and it was it's head that gave away it's lack of life the most. it was just the skull of a ram with huge twisted horns. Despite his Guesses he couldn't be sure of what it would have been when it was alive but one thing was clear. If it was the same as the Ame nin trio there was no way in hell they could fight it. Sasuke gulped noticing how it was staidly gaining on them. In a few second it would be on them and they'd have no hopes of making the window Naruto had talked about.

Naruto just ran, he didn't really have any other options and this one was burning up real real quick. His whole plan had relied on the wraith lord being one of the slow ones. It just had to be the fastest one who was chasing them and even worse was that it was toying with them. 'Damn it Kyuubi why did you go getting yourself killed when I need you the most?"

Once again tears slid down his face as he ran a deep tear made of anger, pain and love ripped at his chest. The feelings of solitude, weakness, desperation and depression were killing him from the heart outwards and he found himself helpless. he only wanted one thing now. Something very simple but it was something he couldn't get. the fate that chased them was worse than death and he knew full well that he'd never escape. that was the only thing he wanted, to escape from those feelings.

every single one of the emotions Naruto felt was pushing the limit that his conscience could handle, the things within him were ready to burst out. A savage pain ripped through him. he landed on a thick tree branch just before it began and place Sakura down. As he felt the relentless pain he also heard the pain in Sasuke. "Naruto get up. We can't give up now. We can't die here, not like this."

Sasuke watched, mortified by the pain of what he saw. He saw his comrade, nay his friend, nay his foster brother nay his brother, broken in pain as a monster came to destroy them. He shouted, he pleaded but to ends did it move Naruto. they had a hard fate that crushed most but that was why he'd continued, continued to prove that he deserved to live. Naruto was the same. "Naruto You have to become hokage. You never go back on your word.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, the celestial blue iris in each eye replaced with a pale ice blue iris. He wasn't ready, not ready to die and the wraith lord was mere inches away from tearing him in two with its massive claws. Everything suddenly slowed down for Naruto death got closer, millimeter by millimeter and he could do nothing about it. when at last it touched his body he had one thought. 'She gave her life for me and this is how I repay her. I don't want to die, I must live on, for her, for my brother, for my team-mate, for the old man and even for my stupid pervert of a teacher. I will not die!' and with that mental decree everything went blank.

* * *

Hazard: what the heck. why do you love cliffies so much.

Crazy: It's fun to mess with all of the ideas that i can do.

Hazard: stuff it

Crazy: okay. read & review.


	5. Ch 5: Vuragia VS Livemetal

Crazy: OMG i wrote another fight scene and it's longer than the other ones.

Hazard: You really are desprate. i get it, now please get on with it i want to read.

Crazy: how can you read your a figment of my imagination. See i really am crazy.

Hazard: if i wasn't just in your head....

Crazy: well on with the fic.

* * *

Vuragia VS Livemetal

It started with a blinding burst of chakra, the chakra was a solid glowing blue. As the chakra vanished the result could be seen. not only was Naruto alive he was totally unscathed and maybe for the first time in a while it wasn't luck. No this time it was skill and strength. Naruto had done something all of the people who knew him knew he shouldn't be able to do. Naruto had brought the giant claw to a standstill when it should have decapacitated him. The only tool he'd used was a single kunai and that was what it was for the first few seconds.

Vuragia chuckled and due to his hulking frame of undeadness, shockwave rolled through the area of forest. That was just how powerful he was and it amused him and impressed him that this little human had the guts to stand up to him. those other humans may have not understood what was happening but he did. this boy had become his strongest emotions. For most right now this would be fear but this boy was full to the brim with courage, love, compassion and sacrifice. He unlike the stupid necromancer with whom he worked, didn't care about his mission and decided to give the boy a chance.

The kunai in Naruto's hand began to shift, twist, expand and morph into a new form. All the while the wraith lord who was his opponent had drawn back its claw which suddenly became laced with flames of green furry. Around his jacket and all Naruto had formed a gauntlet. The silvery gauntlet ended at the shoulder just before the clavicle bone on the deltoid muscle group. (Clavicle bone is the collar bone and the deltoids are a muscle group on the top outside of the arm for those who don't already know this.)

The gauntlet covered the outside of his arm all the way up to the deltoid but stopped just before where the deltoid ends going downwards and the bicep and triceps end going upwards on the inside of the arm. it continued down towards the elbow in a single plate that gave just enough room inside to move his arm.

The elbow was surprisingly well armoured with on the outside of the elbow on the upper arm, a simple plating that ended in the shape of the elbow. on the forearm side of the elbow were a set of plates connected at with joints that could be folded to work in a defensive manner on the elbow. On the sides the wider plating of the forearm would slide over the upper armour plating to protect the elbow at all times. On the inside of the elbow joints it was much similar to the outside only it was completely made of plates with joints allowing them to move with his arm and maintain a solid guard, without restricting his movements.

the plating on the forearm was rather straight forwards minus the joint protection. It just ran the length of his forearm ending just before the wrist where once again the jointed plates guarded a joint.

The glove itself was rather interesting. Two main plates covered the palm and the back of the hand. On the back of the hand the plates were split along the line the index fingerer. The second main plate was around the base of the thumb working much like the plate on the outer elbow linked to the other plate with jointed plates. it also wrapped around the thumb base covering the thumbs part of the palm. The other plate came around the pinkie side of the hand covering the rest of the palm minus a small area linked with the complicated jointed plates. This main plate continued and wrapped around the knuckles of the index fingerer was plated. Each individual length of the fingerer was plated, the plating closer to the knuckle covered the plating further out with the outside of the plate extended at the end in spikes so that very little if no gap could be found in the fingers. On the inside there were joints between each plate connecting them. The sides of the figures were much the same as the sides of the elbow only the other way around.

On the plating of the deltoids five blades extended. Each blade extended outwards about one centimetre. Three of the blades ran down his deltoids plating vertically in the middle with a gap of around one centimetre. The two other blades crossed these three horizontally each, one centimetre away from the mid points of the other blades.

At the outer elbow end of the forearm plating a spike extends just like on the figures only on this a sixty centimetre katana blade formed from the end. The blade was razor sharp and very strong.

Lastly from each fingerer, and the thumb, tip extended a curved blade each about one centimetre broad with a edge similar to the katana like elbow blade. Each claw blade extended to be around thirty centimetres long.

Sakura in shock at the slicing claws that hung inches from her face. As she looked up she saw how easily Naruto stood despite the heavy gauntlet he wore. he didn't even seem to notice the extra weight on his right arm. his eyes were fixed on one thing, the enemy.

Naruto's muscles tensed for less than a moment before he moved into action. with new speed he rushed up the tree on which he stood until he reached the top where he flipped backwards into a high speed lunge towards the wraith lords head. The claws of his gauntlet extended, aimed for the wraith lords face. Despite how it appeared this was going to be one bitch of a fight.

Vuragia only had moments to register the brave boy's attack but that was all he needed. He sidestepped the lunge with ease, despite his massive frame. While the boy was still in movement he brought his flaming claw through at him in a slash. He hit the boy head on but it wasn't over yet. Despite hitting the boy he knew that he'd failed to kill him, seeing as he hadn't ripped through the boy's flesh. Watching carefully he caught sight of the boy's next movement, just in time.

Naruto had gotten hit by the wraith lord but not in the form of an actual blow. He'd caught the brunt of the attack on the gauntlet, however the flames still remained a threat when they begun to grip his jacket. He kicked off of the wraith lords hand, diving straight for the ground. with massive force he slammed his gauntlet into the dirt, raising a veil of dusty earth. This veil suffocated the flames , despite their dark nature they were still flames.

He'd soon after dashed towards the wraith lords right flank, circling and moving towards the back of it's front legs. He pushed even more chakra than he already was using into his legs. He moved in rapidly dashing for the wraith lords legs. The elbow katana blade was more than ready for its task of cutting tendons, that task never came. His new task was simple , survive.

Powerfully the wraith lord pushed himself into the sky, in less than a second he'd reached maximum height of around two hundred feet. It only took an instant to turn around and begin his decent towards the boy, massive claw aimed dead for the boy. He ad no chance of dodging this blow.

So Naruto did the only thing that was open to him. He raised his arm Taking the attack on the forearm plate of the gauntlet. The force of the wraith lord bearing down on him was almost powerful enough to destroy him instantly. With his emotionless eyes he continued to hold off the undead behemoth.

The pure pressure behind the attack was beginning to send shockwaves through Naruto's body. His body would only be able to handle this kind of treatment for a few mores seconds, seeing as he no longer had the Kyuubi's aid. After that the pressure of the shockwaves would destroy his internal organs long before his muscular system and skeletal system gave out.

Vuragia was impressed that this boy had seen this attack coming but at the same time slightly disappointed. the boy had the potential to be a worthy adversary but never the less he had to kill him. he begun to increases the force of his Attack but he suddenly felt something strange.

It was a sensation he'd felt hundreds of times before, familiar yet still strange. Now he really was impressed. if he could have smirked he would but just for those who didn't know he had no facial muscles let alone a face. His skull always seemed to be grinning.

A large spear appeared to have impaled a man wearing black robes covered in all sorts of strange symbols. As blood gorged from his chest the undead guard that stood around him dropped free from a cursed existence. Along with the undeads dropping dead the wraith lord Vuragia vanished into thin air with three words. "Well done boy."

Naruto left arm was still outstretched from throwing the spear at the necromancer as it returned to be absorbed by the gauntlet which soon turned into the strange kunai that it had been most of the time. He placed it in his punch careful to put in a section he never drew from. His icy blue eyes closed, then upon opening were replaced by his normal celestial blue eyes.

Sasuke watched as Naruto looked around franticly for the enemy he'd already defeated. For once in his being right gave him no pleasure and there was no smirk upon his face. He hid what he felt well but he still felt it. Fear, fear not for himself but his brother. His brother Naruto. 'I was right about the personality disorder. It makes sense, after all it happens when the emotions someone feels become too much to handle so they then make a new self to help relieve the pressure.' "Naruto come on. we won."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke who'd just called him. The thing was he didn't even remember the fight, it was as if he'd been asleep through the whole fight. He simply decided to forget it and continue with his team-mates. He leapt over to them , staggering as he landed, a sickening feeling hit his gut just before the pain begun to rip at him. he barely managed to stand through it until it had faded.

Sakura had been so astonished by what had happened she could barely maintain any sense of reality. What had happened had happened but something like that couldn't really exist. 'Could it?'

Despite her shock she eventually found her feet and leapt over to Sasuke, who was supporting Naruto, who was once again burning chakra like a mad man.

With that the trio begun it's slow path through the tree tops towards the tower. Team seven had three hours left.

* * *

Crazy: Will they make it or will they die a painful death.

Hazard: Betting on painful death.

Crazy: You really don't get a story.

Hazard: I'll never understand you. Read & Review.


	6. Ch 6: 28 hours ago

Crazy: We have finally reached the point I've been wanting to write... no the bit just before it.

Hazard: Damn right. you can't go writing things without thinking.

Crazy: As requested I've finally decided to introduce certain characters. Enjoy. You did ask dear reviewer.

Hazard: Stop your bloody rambling and on with the fic.

* * *

28 Hours ago

An indigo haired girl walked into the room before letting out a long depressing sigh. It was such a relief to be away from the brainless antics of her team-mates. It wasn't that she hated them but one eventually would get annoyed of one silent sulking boy and an annoying loud boy who is constantly trying to impress her. Not that he been at all successful.

She closed the door before flopping down on the bed that sat in the middle of the room. She found herself unzipping her jacket and tossing it aside before pulling the lose black she wore over her head, revealing the bandages wrapped around her chest to stop it from getting in the way.

She kicked her ninja sandals off making them land perfectly beside the door. She slowly slid her pants off revealing a pair of white panties. She Sighed finally free of those annoying cloths, she was never comfortable showing her body off but when undisturbed or when it was just her and her sister, she'd war much more revealing cloths.

She unzipped her bag before pulling out two pieces of clothing. A pair of pants like the ones she usually wore only black, lighter, thinner, more flexible and much more durable. The other piece was a navy blue top that was made just to cover the breasts. It wrapped around the chest, with no shoulder straps.

She pulled the top on over her head, placing it onto of her bandaging. She continued by pulling the pants on zipping them up and flipping up in front of the mirror. The outfit showed a lot of her delicate white skin and much to her distaste the inch thick scar that ran diagonally left down her stomach and through her naval.

She felt ugly because of it, that horrid scar. It was red, raw and horrible against her Delicate, lush, pale white skin, marring a being of immense beauty, but she'd never felt beautiful and never actually realized that she was. She ignored what her sister said, what her dumb team-mate said and even what the other konochi her age said. She ignored her sister because she was just being nice, she ignored her team-mate he was and is an idiot and she ignored the other konochi because they'd never seen her scar.

She sighed trying to ignore the negative feelings that were creeping through her. She tried once again to tell herself that, she didn't need to be pretty or beautiful or cute, She just needed to be efficient. Her job was a simple one, complete the mission, that was it. The lie always failed, she didn't want to spend the rest of her life fighting, killing and nothing else. She'd seen what it'd done to Kurinai sensei's friend , Anko. Anko had become a drunk and obsessed herself with torturing criminals. Kurinai sensei had once commented on how attractive Hinata was but she'd just been trying to help her with her confidence. Then Anko had agreed with her. 'She probably got roped into it and really thinks I'm ugly.'

Her name was Hinata Hyuuga and she was holding herself back even though she didn't know it. Because of this there were many things she'd failed to do. Simple things like please her father or the Hyuuga elders but it also stopped her from emitting the truth. The truth about her feelings, especially her feelings for one specific blond haired, whisker checked, celestial blue eyed boy. The boy she loved Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Ukuzu's shoulder length blood red hair was tied in a ponytail today. Her baggy white shirt hung off of her slight frame under a heavy dark brown leather coat. A pair of baggy grey camo pants hung loosely off of her hips stopping just short of a pair of combat boots. A pair of were strapped over her eyes as she walked over the turbulent sea.

The three Ninja who made up her escort stood not far behind, all wearing blood red cloaks, everything about them concealed. These three elite ninja had the duty of guarding the princess of the village hidden in the whirlpool. They were to protect her while she watched the chunin exams.

She sighed while continuing towards the far off main land. It was going to be a very long walk to Konoha, a very long walk. Not that she minded, she just wished she had someone to talk to, and not just three soulless guards.

That was exactly what they were, not in the cruel manner implied. They had never had souls from the beginning. They were made years ago when the science of the whirlpool was at a high, however the research was lost. The only things these guards knew how to do was how to fight and live... and a few other things.

Those things were for some reason never explained to Ukuzu. Her mother often summoned them at night saying they helped relieve her stress. Ukuzu however knew better, her mother used them as an escape because when her mothers secret lover died, she'd fallen into depression. One of the other things the cloaked women knew how to do was pleasure... women.

Ukuzu shock the perverted thoughts out of her head, she often found herself lusting over fully grown women and more often than that, teenage girls. She really couldn't help herself from lusting but had never done it yet and being alone with these three she wondered how long she could control herself.

The group of four continued walking for a few hours until the sun begun to set and Ukuzu caught sight of something she'd never seen before, a huge coastline. A mischievous grin came to Ukuzu's face and she begun a mad dash for land.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga was the last person to find in a pub but that was exactly where he was. He'd used a pigment changing Jutsu to turn his hair brown and was wearing lenses that made his eyes look normal, bright green but normal.

He wore a black tank top and a pair of tattered blue jeans. Why? Well you'd have to ask him but I don't suggest it. You should see the barkeep.

The barkeeps face looked like a really messed up teenagers room or more specifically his daughters room. Not that it really concerned him but that girl was the very reason he'd sunk off to this bar. The truth was she wasn't really his daughter.

The sound of the double doors opening caused his ears to twitch. He knew who'd just come through those doors and the thought saddened him immensely. He wished he'd never have to speak to this man and ladle him with guilt of never being there. The new arrival spoke casually. "Yo long time. Hiashi."

Hiashi turned to face the man who'd just entered the building, the man had long silky gold blond hair tied in a ponytail, he wore a heavy looking black leather jacket open showing his bare golden tanned muscular chest along with the emerald green four pointer star like symbol in the centre of his chest, he wore a pair of black jeans and brown combat boots. The two men looked at each other sternly before bursting into laughter but soon Hiashi remembered why they were there. He sighed and spoke with a dead serious voice. "Hello Ryuunokin, it has been a long time hasn't it. There is something we need to talk about."

"What?" Replied Ryuunokin.

Hiashi's next words shocked Ryuunokin's world more than anything else could. "it's about your daughter."

* * *

Hinata zipped up her jacket wishing she could wear the outfit she'd been in moments ago. This she just couldn't do, not with the raw , red scar that ran through her navel. She looked out the window. night was coming soon and the second to last day was over. She'd arrived with her team-mates almost seven hours ago and she'd come to the room she was in moments later. She looked out towards the sky that was darkening.

She begun to wonder if he'd make it. To be totally honest team 8 had gotten lucky picking up the spare scroll that the sana shinobi had left behind. When Garra had brutally killed the team of ninja Hinata had been terrified but at the same time enraged that the sand ninja had stolen her prey. It was a lucky thing that Shino and Kiba had held her back or she may have gotten the lot of them killed but not before, she'd bet, she and Shino had at least taken out the konochi and the other male shinobi. In the past when she was angry she'd been like a vicious beast. One such time was when team 8 had gone on their first C-rank mission and they had been helping an archaeologist search some ruins for seven cursed jewels. The archaeologist had agreed to give the team four of the jewels after they were documented. She'd asked why the archaeologist was willing to give he jewels to them, He'd replied saying. "you'll understand soon."

A cloud ninja by the name Takeshi had killed the archaeologist and stolen the jewels. Hinata had felt even more anger when she'd seen the symbol of the hidden village of the clouds. She lashed out putting a cut of about half an inch deep and ten centimetres long on the on the ninja's chest with a kunai. She dropped the kunai and quickly shoved her hands wrist deep into the ninja's chest pulled to opposite sides. His face was one of pure horror. She guessed he'd been taught about the Hyuuga clan, considering how much the cloud wanted the Bukugan, and their fighting styles which included nothing about shoving hands into peoples chests. She begun to pull relentlessly, latterly tearing the man in two..

She remembered her team-mates watching in horror at what she'd done. She'd collapsed looking at her hands in shock, pure shock. It had taken hours for her to recover from it not to mention her team-mates. It was just unbelievable that Hinata, the innocent, kind, caring Hinata had ripped a man in two. Even the emotionless Shino and the highly trained Kurinai were shocked because it was something they had never imagined happening.

* * *

After seven hours of dreadful boring walking Ukuzu and her party arrived at the tall gates of konoha. In all her life she'd never seen anything quite like it, tall, wide and magnificent. She was in awe at it, almost totally bamboozled by it. She was rather impressed that she actually continued walking when she saw it. They were soon stopped by the gate guards. "Your reason for visiting and your papers?"

Ukuzu looked at them strangely, having never left her village before. "Well I'm here to observe the exam but I don't know anything about papers."

One of the red cloaks drew a scroll fro it's sleave before handing it to the man. The scroll looked to be around twelve years old. Taking the scroll the guard begun to read. "Impossible, but these they can't be forged. Citizenship papers. These are very old I'm going to have to have you escorted to the Hokage."

Seconds later five anbu agents appeared out of nowhere. Four of the anbu placed one hand on one of the group and the guard handed the scroll back to the red cloak the group disappeared moments later.

* * *

The sandaime Hokage sighed as he sensed the anbu agents arriving with the suspects. When they arrived he was by torturous memories, he was afraid and even more struck by grief. It was the first time in years that he broke the ninja code. He let the tears slide down his cheeks. He spoke wearily. "I welcome you princess of Uzu. How is your mother?"

Ukuzu gulped. "How do you know who I am?"

"Well no-one in the world resembles your mother more. So you must be her daughter. Now please How is your mother?" The old man smiled at the look of shock on the girls face.

"Well she's okay but she's always hiding away from people. She sent me here because she didn't want to see this place, probably because of all the bad memories." She said while toying with the goggles that hung around her neck.

The Hokage sucked in hard on his pipe before letting out a long blow of smoke. "I have a request. I'd like you to take someone to your village. Now before you refuse let me explain." He paused and the girl nodded for him to continue. " This boy is a troubled child. In a way. you see he has no parents and has been treated badly his whole life. You see I want to give him some freedom from the torture he suffers. I believe if he were to go with you he'd gain a greater understanding of life and he'd learn to stop hiding who he really is. There is also something else but I won't explain until he is here. Now please enjoy your stay in Konoha. You are always welcome since you are a citizen . Oh Don't tell anyone your clan name. It'll put you in a grave danger."

* * *

After the girl had left the old man begun cursing and cussing. "If only I'd know this years ago. I could have sent him to Uzu years ago and protected him from the villagers while he trained to be very powerful."

However this just never happened. that women had be presumed dead for the last twelve years and now this girl had appeared confirming that she was indeed alive. This changed the whole game. It looked like the truth may come to light years before he thought it would. this would be one hell of a time. He knew a storm had been coming for years now it only appeared to be ten times worse. "Now the storm is here and stronger than I'd ever imagined. I only wish we'd had a few more years of peace before it came to this."

* * *

The two men looked at each other while spurting random nonsense. This was most likely due to the vast amount of sake they'd consumed in the past seven hours. It may have been a good thing that their body's could handle so much Alcohol but it also meant that they could stay drunk for hours without trouble. "So she's my daaughter, whho I had with her and never found out about. The I'll ha train her in the wway the way of the the wha was it again of yeah dragon"

With all said and much to be done the two men walked up the stairs of the pub each entering a random room and droping unconcios onto the beds which they spent the rest of the night on.. in... around.

* * *

Hazard: Few major characters in there don't you think.

Crazy: Oh yeah a bit on the side of uncertainty.

Hazard: Well I'm tired. read & Review.


	7. Ch 7: Arrival of madness

Crazy: Hello dear fans, i have updated once again after they finally gave me some time outside of the nut house, I mean school. Well putting that aside i have recently had a strange drive to get back into writing this fic, maybe it was because i realized why I'm totally insane, sadistic girls, you know who you are or at least you're supposed to, that is if you realized that there are no spaces. Now ignoring my little 'friend' i hope this plan of mine goes down well, On with the fic.

* * *

Arrival of madness

Team seven had a knack for last second arrivals, but this had to be the finest they'd cut it yet. Best gees would be that they'd won the record for the closest to the time limit ever. This wasn't as one would guess something to be proud of but at the same time they didn't really care for formalities.

"Sasuke, next time we're being chased by a huge zombie thing remind me not to be sick." panted Naruto from the floor

Sasuke turned to his new brother and chuckled. "Sure, anytime bro."

While the brothers let themselves relax, unwind and forget the ordeal they went through to get there, the two scrolls had rolled out of Naruto's backpack and strangely crossed over on the floor. Then in a burst of smoke someone appeared, not just anyone but their old sensei Iruka. Iruka was for the most part an average guy but at the same time if one was to look carefully at him or deep enough into his records, some interesting things would be found.

"So you three actually made it all the way here! Too bad! Now you have to pay for the wall you busted!" Screamed Iruka, his head tripling in size and the scar across his nose was all the more visible.

Sasuke sat up for once in a long time a goofy smile across his face as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well you see Iruka sensei, it was just about the only way in a the time we had left, and don't you dare demand a time space jutsu out of me."

"Don't worry Sasuke-Nii, Iruka isn't going to make a big deal out of it. Anyway don't you own this forest." Spoke Naruto quietly.

Sasuke smirked. "Oh yeah I do own this place, I almost forgot that I did. Hey Sakura, what are you looking at?"

Sakura didn't speak but Iruka did. "Naruto, what did you call Sasuke?"

"Sasuke-Nii. Why? Does it matter?" Asked Naruto.

Iruka sighed at Naruto's dullness. "You don't even realize that your saying that he's your brother?"

"He is my brother, I gave him the seal of brotherhood during the exam but please keep this from the council." Sasuke interrupted before his face turned serious. "I'm guessing that the writing on the board behind you is important somehow."

Iruka nodded. "Ah yes, that is the very reason that 'm here. This board depicts some fundamental concepts for ninja, heaven and earth. The strength of body against the strength of mind. These are two vitals for being a ninja, being able to keep your head and being able to perform physically."

"Iruka sensei don't you think you're forgetting something. Indeed heaven and earth are two of the powers of a Ninja but there is also something that most people fail to consider. The soul or cosmos. Three things Soul, mind and body or cosmos, heaven and earth. The stronger the body, the better you perform in combat, the stronger the mind the better you can handle the situation and cosmos referring to the soul, heart or emotions is our drive, what makes us willing to fight, it is our conviction. It also is part of something else we know well. Earth, heaven and cosmos are the three main ingredients in chakra. Heaven offers us control while earth offers us power and cosmos defines that power and what it is best for." Explained Naruto somewhat philosophically.

The three ninja who witnessed this were shocked, but each had an entirely different reason. In Sakura's case it was die to the fact that Naruto knew about that kind of thin. For Iruka it was that Naruto was practically reciting the lines as if he'd been told them just that way and what shocked Sasuke was that his adopted brother was putting in the effort to think so much.

It made sense though, at least it did to Sasuke. He didn't doubt that Naruto had spent a long time with the Kyuubi, he just wondered how much. Sakura had asked a few times about what happened between Naruto and the Kyuubi but the boy would withdraw into himself ever time the fox women came up. 'What happened between them? What could make him forgive the creature that made his life hell for twelve years, then again how can I so easily forgive him when he caused my whole family to lose it. I guess we're just lucky and cursed.'

Iruka coughed into his hand, almost casually. "I'd say that you three need some rest, there's plenty of rooms just take a spare one or two."

And with that Iruka vanished in a puff of smoke, however in truth he was still right in the same place he'd been before, his true nature taking over as he followed the trio to their rooms. He was mostly concerned about Naruto, the boy looked unnaturally tired for him and was beaten badly. Naruto's eyes seemed to be missing something and he didn't really seem to be all there. He knew mental health often went bad for ninja but this was perhaps one of the far end, horribly unstable states of mind. He'd seen ninja after ninja go insane and it was anything but pleasant. He just didn't want Naruto to go down that path.

As he followed them he picked up the whispers between Sasuke and Sakura. "Sasuke? What do you think Naruto will do now that were here? He has to quit the exam now, right?"

"I'm not sure what he'll do, he's stubborn to a fault, and nearly as crazy as our sensei. Trust me that man is seriously unstable." Replied Sasuke with a almost worried sounding tone. In truth he was worried about his brother, whose life hung of the thinnest spiders thread of luck.

"So what can we do about it? He's running purely on chakra, when he runs out, well he'll die from his cold. We should have told Iruka sensei about this." Sakura spoke in return.

"And have Naruto start wasting chakra because we stopped him from proving himself in this exam. I'll just have to do a chakra transfer, you never know, he could adapt to the virus by the end of the night. Then there's every other disease in the damn world." Whispered Back Sasuke as they entered the room they'd be leaving Naruto in that night.

Naruto spoke up, having heard nothing that the pair had said. "Do you mind if I stay here alone tonight, I just want to be alone for a while."

"Sure bro, I'll be in the next room if you need me and Sakura will be just over another room… Just remember that we're here if you need us." Spoke Sasuke in a one that didn't fit with the normal pattern that Iruka knew the boy for. It wasn't cold, sarcastic, smooth or blunt but rather jittery as if he was scared, sacred that someone he cared about was going to die, warm, friendly and honest. This was in all a strange thing for Iruka, who was so used to the pair trying to rip each others heads off that none of what was happening made a single iota of sense to him but then again that just so happened to be the ninja world. Chaos and madness, just like how Naruto might just be going insane. This of course was just theory but it tended to be right when it came to madness, it just happened in the ninja world. He'd never really understand this madness.

Under the cover of invisibility he slipped into the room that Naruto had chosen to spend the night in. Maybe the cover of invisibility was really a strange thing to expect of a chunin teacher, invisibility was a technique reserved for the highest level of ANBU and assassination masters, This made the technique seem very out of place on a chunin teacher but the truth was he wasn't always a chunin teacher, in fact he wasn't even a chunin. 'No! Iruka this isn't the time to reminisce about a silly little girl. Did I just think of her as silly? The little part I understand but silly, honestly Iruka you must be going really crazy.'

Seeing as Iruka was neither a chunin nor any other known high level ninja he was either ANBU or an assassination master, not that anyone knew about this. He was still Iruka-sensei to everyone but it really wasn't his truest self. He was like any other ninja, he had scars, he had friends scattered as ashes throughout the forests of Konoha and he'd lost his mind years ago. So as he stood in that room watching Naruto take a seat n the bed and fall into despair, tears slowly leaking out of his eyes, not a single sob at least not to start with but they came and they didn't stop, it was ceaseless as he'd seen time after time and it didn't stop no matter how tough a face you put up.

Naruto looked to be in quite a horrible state, his eye's were vacant as the tears poured out. His skin was pale and sickly, everything about him seemed off and that was only the start, the boy didn't seem to have any of his usual raw mass of chakra but rather a pathetic dwindled excuses that was less than an average civilian and burning up at a dangerous rate. So Naruto looked much like he'd been chased by the shinigami himself out of hell. In his shroud of invisibility Iruka's eye's turned purely black and he looked as he'd been trained, he looked into the arcane level and the sight that he beheld terrified a man how'd last truly felt fear when he'd come face to face with a natural disaster on four legs. The sight his eyes beheld was one that foretold much death and suffering.

He looked at the ground shutting off the arcane vision that he was one of the few to know of. It was a technique that anyone could learn but had been lost when the other great force of the elemental countries had mysteriously just disappeared two hundred and seventy nine years ago. What this force was, what happened to it and how Iruka knew about it were quite a secret. He turned to leave knowing that the shinigami wouldn't have the boy in his sights for quite a while, but his senses pricked p as he approached the door. It wasn't a threat to himself or virus but rather a simple presence.

He put his ear to the door to listen to the voice beyond. That voice just so turned out to be Sasuke's, an unsure voice, like someone who'd had everything they knew thrown in their face and been told that it was just silly. "Why, why chunking, you're going to die if you don't do anything, damn. Why is they guy who never even gets a cold dying from one.

Knowing that things were not well Iruka preformed a few quick hand sings and disappeared from the room entirely, to tell the hokage about the situation. However by doing this he didn't see what would happen next.

The moment Iruka truly vanished, simply by chance, Naruto's eyes closed and he fell down onto his bed in a deep restless trance.

Naruto's mindscape

While it was true that the last time he'd been in his mindscape it'd only been for a few hours, on the outside but on the inside it had been so much longer. So he stood there looking at the thing that had been calling to him since he'd woken from that terrible death of the Kyuubi. He stood fearless in the huge metal ridden hall, his metal arm in it's combat state. He honestly didn't care what he had to do he'd deal with this problem one way or another. And as if from no where a grating voice like iron boomed through the room.

"**Well I've been expecting you for quite a while, Uzumaki or would you prefer Namikaze Naruto."**

Naruto turned to seek out the voice but couldn't find it, fury was evident on his face. "Come out here you arsehole, I'm going to rip your fucking heart out!"

"**My, my what horrible language coming out of a little brat like yourselves mouth, I don't think your mother would approve, well considering who she is I'll take that back but you really think you can kill me, how foolish. I'm the only thing keeping you alive right now, me the live metal,. You can call me the iron king, it has a nice ring to it doesn't it. Oh well I just could presume that like most nitwits you'll try fight me so let's just get it over with but do you really want to never have a chance of seeing your family?"** replied the vile voice.

"Family?" Naruto spoke the one word that meant the most to him in shock. "What family?"

In front of him a figure begun to construct itself out of the metal that littered the room, it was humanoid but definitely not human. It was over ten foot tall in the figure of a ultra heavy western knight, its arms were much the same as his only bigger and lacking the long blades on the fingers, his legs and torso fitted a well fitted set of armour laced with sharp and pointy parts and his helm was just like that of the witch king in lord of the rings(If you don't already know what it looks like just look on Google images). Not that Naruto knew anything about lord of the rings.

"**Ah so you are willing to me if it means that you can find your long lost family, well it's quite easy. You just have to do as I say. If you have to fight win but use as little chakra as possible, then just go with it, if not just survive. When the time is right I will call you again." Spoke the metal giant, banishing Naruto from the mindscape. **This was perhaps unfortunate as it meant Naruto wouldn't hear the creatures twisted laughter.

* * *

Crazy: Hope you like it, there is much more to come, and it's pretty crazy stuff. Read & Review.


	8. Ch 8: Fighting Act One

Crazy: Well I believe it is time for me to update this story once again and I'm loving the way this is going. The fightings about to start but things are a little different.

Well that aside. Enjoy.

* * *

Fighting Act One

Morrow had come and with it so would combat come. It was still early but all twenty one genin were up and waiting for further instructions. They stood in an assembly in a huge hall in the Inn… I mean tower. Well they were kind of standing and waiting. It was tense and silent, Garra was standing around looking scary with his big gourd of sand and his, I'll kill you attitude. Temari and Konkaro were standing still but on the inside they were running in fear from their brother.

Neji was standing with his team thinking about how cruel fate was, and being an arse in general, not that that changed anything, that was just who he'd become. Next to him stood lee who was practically bouncing up and down in excitement and Tenten who was sharpening a set of kunai.

Shikamaru was yawning wistfully wishing that he could be in the roof watching clouds go by, but that was just his luck, he was stuck in a troublesome tower in the middle of nowhere. Chouji was being himself, scoffing down chips while totally ignoring the looks he was getting. Ino was fawning over Sasuke.

Hinata was being shy and weird as Naruto put it, in other words she was secretly using her Byukugan to observe the eye candy Known as Naruto… then again she could just be obsessed with the boy. Kiba was looking cocky and stupid, not like that'd ever change and Shino was creepily silent.

The sound team and Kabito's teams were just there and that left Naruto nodding off into dream land every few seconds only to get shacked back awake by Sasuke or Sakura. Team seven was by far the most battle ravaged team there, they for some reason were really beat up while everyone else was fine, the other noticeable thing about them was that Naruto didn't appear to be wearing his orange jumpsuit anymore, in fact his clothing was rather bland, all of it was grey, a grey pair of pants and a grey shirt. Yes He had a real dull image at that moment.

The teams had been there for quite a while already, just waiting and wondering what was going to come to challenge them next. The air was tense, cold and burning hot. It was the calm before the storm, a bloody agonizing fear induced coma of pre war. So maybe it was a bad thing that the third Hokage appeared out of the shadows with his escort of ANBU but then again everyone loves a blood feud.

The old man stood still, almost frozen like the wastelands of the north. His eyes hidden under his red and white had, his form hidden in his robes, he wasn't what one would think a warlord would be but then again appearances can be deceiving. Some would say that this was a ninja's greatest weapon, deception of one form or another. The old man under these robes would totally agree and simply say nothing, for there can be nothing learnt from nothing. His heart beat was at a steady fifty beats a minute without a single fault, and not one single part of his body would give away his thoughts.

He spoke. "Welcome, one and all…"

And his speech begun, covering the importance of this event and it's political importance. It was long and tiring but that was just what he was saying on the surface, underneath all these near pointless words was a single message. 'This is not a game, this is a war for dominance.' Some already knew this others read it from his words and the rest were clueless idiots.

With his speech the tension in the room only further escalated and everyone was on their toes, just waiting for the chaos that was to come or they just wanted to kill each other… Most likely the later. One person or another was reining in their desire to kill more than the rest than the others from time to time in the speech. Almost everyone there could ignore the bursts of killing intent that rose from time to time but it was so muddled that no-one could distinguish the different intents until a primeval bestial roar of bloodlust ran them down, it's origin unknown.

The sound of killing intent was silent and long as the Hokage ended his speech as if he'd been blissfully unaware of the killing intent that had filled the room. Again the old man's deception ran thick. It was about the time he started to explain what was going to happen next that he was interrupted by the chunin in charge of that portion of the exam. Said chunin was politely 'let' explain what was going to happen next.

The group would have to partake in a set of preliminary fights to cut down the ranks, Things were about to get very interesting. The chunin directed the attention of the group to the screen on the wall explaining the random name generation system that would pair them off against each other. Soon it was flashing through names like it was going out of fashion.

The first two names to come up were Uzumaki Naruto and Kinuta Dosu.

"Could everyone not participating in this fight please head to the observation balcony." Spoke the chunin in charge of the prelims with a cough.

As everyone made their way to said balcony Sasuke stopped And spoke to Naruto quietly. "Naruto you can't fight him, there's something fishy going on here, they were far to injured to make it this far afterwards…"

"Shut up Nii-san. I'm going to fight and I'm going to win, don't worry." Growled Naruto opening his eyes wide.

Sasuke spared a glance at the Sound ninja. "Just be careful, use as little chakra as possible and be careful when it comes to that hand of his. It shouldn't be so well healed."

"I know Sasuke nii, I know, just trust me, I'll win." 'I have to.' He said with noted after thought.

And the stage was set, two genin stood in the arena while twenty two others stood watching from the stands. One team of sound ninja, one team of sand ninja, five teams of leaf ninja and a single team of ninja clad in blood red cloaks. It was the shortest of these three that chose to approach Sasuke to pose his question. "That boy, his name is Uzumaki, right?"

"Yes, why?" Asked Sasuke coldly to the figure who's face was hidden from him.

The figure nodded pushing the hood of cloak off of her head, her hair was a brilliant blonde colour, her eye's a murky greenish brown and her face was not what one expected from a konochi, it still carried quite a bit of baby fat for a ninja but she was rather cute in this manner with what seemed to be either lots of blusher or a permanent redness to her cheeks. "He may be very important, what of his parents?"

"He doesn't have any, he's been an orphan his whole life, now tell me what you want with him?" Growled Sasuke with more killing intent than he'd intended to use.

The girl's eyes slowly dulled as she asked another question. "Is he a hopeless idiot who is totally unaware of any girl that has a huge crush on him?"

"Oddly yea he is like that. Now why do you seem so interested in my brother." replied a pissed off Sasuke.

The girl let a small smile grace her lips. "Wow, it's him, the prince is alive, Kushina-sama will be so happy but then again there might not be much left of this village once Ukuzu-chan is done with it. Who knows how she'll react to finding out that her twin brother is not only alive but has been without family for his whole life. You call him brother. Why?"

"Oh Naruto and I are honorary brothers… Uh what do you mean prince and since when did Naruto have a sister." Asked Sasuke getting more confused by the second.

It wasn't the girl that answered him but Kakashi. "Kushina is alive?"

The girl looked at the man as if he was an idiot. "Well duh, are you an idiot old guy. She's the queen of Uzu."

"Okay what the fuck does this have to do with Naruto." Sasuke almost screamed in frustration.

Kakashi and the girl looked at him and spoke in unison. "Baka."

Kakashi continued. "Kushina is Naruto's mother, we were told she died in child birth along with her other child by Tsunade herself. So I presume Ukuzu-san is Kushina's daughter."

"So you're telling me that his mother was alive this whole time and had abandon him for twelve years." Sasuke was on the verge of shouting out in rage.

"No, that's not what happened. You see Kushina-sama thought he died when he was born, I don't know much other than what Ukuzu-chan had said." Spoke up the girl in defence of her queen.

Kakashi let out a long groan as the reality of what transpired that night came to him. "Damn that bloody snake…"

Meanwhile down in the arena Naruto was facing the sound ninja Dosu, just waiting for the signal to engage in combat. And there it was.

"FIGHT!"

Naruto rushed the sound ninja in a truly bold attack that was destined to fail, he drew a kunai and slashed at Dosu. The sound ninja moved faster than the exhausted Naruto could keep up with smashing the blond with a wave of pure sound waves causing Naruto to topple over, the Kunai he'd released moments before was sent flying away. Naruto tried to get back up from his position on the floor only to be kicked in the stomach by Dosu.

"Hehe, that's all you can do, huh? Well, I guess I'll finish you…" He said releasing another sound wave, smashing Naruto into the ground and unconsciousness.

The Judge shouted. "Victory Kinuta Dosu!"

The people in the crowd of less than forty were stunned by how quickly the fight had ended, some thinking how powerful the sound ninja was, others stunned that Naruto had gone down so easily and some were just stunned that Naruto, after seeing what the sound ninja could do, had so foolishly charged the way he had.

Sasuke looked on in pure shock, Naruto had just been smashed into the dirt, it didn't make sense, Naruto would have at least put up a bit more of a fight but, he couldn't deny it, Naruto had lost horribly.

The fight was over quicker than anyone had thought it would be. Dosu walked back to the side of the room and leapt up into the viewing area. He spoke callously. "What an idiot, just rushing me like that. I guess you can't expect anything better from losers like him."

The Hokage sat looking over the battle scene as the medics came to take Naruto away, a small but honest smile upon his lips. He was rather surprised at how the fight had gone down, but he knew that the better genin had won the fight. He truly hoped that the other fights would show results that were just as, if not more interesting than, this fight. Over in one strike, that was the true work of a ninja.

Everyone had a different opinion and many of them were laughing at how pathetic Naruto was, not knowing of his already weakened state.

The Judge stood forwards and spoke as he pointed to the automated fight pairing screen. "Okay, onto the second fight."

The screen begun to flash through names, one after another. It was so annoying to have it making all that noise and all the flashing lights, in other words it was perfect…

* * *

Crazy: Did I just write that... Naruto lost what am I doing, I bet you didn't see that coming did ya, you were expecting some kind of marvelous stunt on Naruto's behalf weren't you. Well I hope this goes down well with you readers. So please opinions, Read & Review.


	9. Ch 9: Fighting Act Two

Crazy: Hello my dear fans... Hello are you there!... Anyone... no I'm all alone... Wait a have Hazard... No even Hazard abandon me and he's a figment of my imagination... Why becouse I've had next to no reviews and I really am sad. Well please whoever is left read, enjoy and please review.

As for my sadistic friend if you are reading. I'm sorry, could you please review... Plz.

* * *

Fighting Act Two

The screen begun to flash through names one after another. It was so annoying to have it making all that noise and all the flashing lights, in other words it was perfect…

"Eight ways to kill, liver, lung, spine, clavicle, jugular, brain, kidneys or the heart, which shall it, be." Boomed a disconnected voice, filled with raw bloodlust, which turned even some of the more experienced ninja in the room into scared prey, the voice was just how team seven remembered it, almost. It seemed to be the same as Zabuza but it had a slightly different edge to it, more fury and passion and a deep well of pain.

The voice begun to laugh in such a manner it sent chills through almost all the occupants of the room. The more experienced ninja, who knew that the bloodlust wasn't directed to them, just ignored it while they still got the slightest effect from it, it didn't do them any harm. However the person at the centre of this bloodlust had just shat himself, it felt like he was under a huge body of water, which was twirling and ready to thrash him about like a rag doll.

Now while none of those things did happen, what did happen was sudden and shocking. Blood burst out of the back of Dosu's knees and out of his armpits seconds later. He fell to the ground helpless, bleeding with his tendons cut. He'd live if attended to by medic ninja and ever be able to use his arms and legs again after a much shorter amount of time compared to normal healing.

And behind where he'd been standing was a figure, sprayed with the blood of the sound ninja, it took the crowd a few seconds to recognise this figure, with his bloodied blond hair and blood stained grey shirt and trousers, a pair of kunai in his hands and a pair of seemingly blank blue eyes. Naruto somehow now stood over his beaten enemy.

The hokage spoke. "Victory, Uzumaki Naruto."

Every single pair of eyes were on the surprise victor of the bout. Most wore openly shocked looks and didn't believe what they were seeing. His most distinguishing feature was his eyes, which had now lost their dullness and in its place was a cold sharp emptiness. A destructive nothing, that was what they all saw much to their amazement even though his eyes were only like that for a moment and then he'd turned to walk away, leaving a group shocked as he walked by his team mates, only stopping for a moment to speak.

"Sasuke-nii, I'm going to deal with all of this blood and then go rest up in the medical room." Naruto said to his brother briefly before walking out the door.

Sasuke nodded to himself understanding that his brother had something planed to deal with his current situation. He muttered a delayed response. "Good."

Meanwhile in their shock most of the crowd hadn't noticed the two other strange things that were happening, the first being that Garra was doing something very out of character, he was running around after Temari shouting. "Nee-chan! I love you. Please stop running away, I'm sorry."

"Somebody save me! He's gone totally crazy!" Shouted Temari to anyone who was willing to listen, in other words to no-one.

While one reader may see this as a pure piece of insanity others would find themselves wondering what exactly it meant, in truth there was more to this than met the eyes. It wasn't because Garra had lost his mind but quite the opposite, he'd regained it… well that can wait until later, on to the next match.

The screen had stopped with a pair of names on it. Meanwhile Kakashi had gone off to check on Naruto. The Names that came up were Uzuken Jay and Yamanaka Ino.

Ino shouted out to Sasuke. "Please watch me Sasuke."

"…" Sasuke really hated his bloody fan girls and Ino was one of the biggest.

"Aw man!" Moaned the blond standing beside Sasuke, Jay really didn't want to have to deal with a fan girl, they were too annoying.

As Ino jumped down into the arena with burning passion and 'flames of "Perverted Fan girl Flames" youth'. The other contestant Jay really didn't care about the girls little romantic fantasies, so basically she trudged down the stairs slowly and looked at the other girl almost falling asleep and sat on the floor.

"Okay let's get this over with." Jay whined from her position on the floor.

Ino twitched aggressively at Jay's laid back attitude. "You'll regret mocking me, I'm easily the strongest konochi here."

"Really I can pick out, one, two, three, four and five that are definitely better than you, not including myself of course. Oi can we get started already." Replied Jay lazily.

The Judge looked at the contestants and shouted. "FIGHT!"

Ino leapt forwards tossing a set of Kunai at Jay who was still sitting on the ground, Jay just lay down letting the Kunai fly over her. It was going to be easy. She really wanted to do something flashy soon but that always caused more trouble than it was worth… unless there was something really worthwhile in doing it, 'like Ukuzu-chan's… Shit damn fan girls fucking ruining my fantasies.'

Ino was currently dropping in a kick towards Jay's head, not what you do when she's having one of her happy thoughts, because it leads to other people not having happy thoughts. Ino was tossed across the ring as Jay's foot contacted with her arse. "Shit you're one scrawny bitch, what kind of diet do you have, a slice of bread a week?"

Ino just glared at Jay who'd almost been right even if it was exaggerated. In all honesty she didn't eat that much which was probably the largest factor in her low chakra levels and her so, so control, her lack of physical ability and her slow mind. Yes much like the author Jay had little to no contempt for bitch, dumb, fan girls.

Jay followed her first kick up with a single punch to Ino's head, the malnutrition idiot didn't stand a chance and was tossed into the wall and deep unconsciousness. It was a fitting blow to the M.O.B. AKA the fan girl community.

Although her movements didn't do much to reveal her fighting style, they still followed the pattern of their kata, which only one man in the room could pick up. To say he was in shock was a huge understatement, it was the same as his most deadly form of fighting, something that he'd never even think of teaching to anyone. Gai was dumbfounded as he realized that his sensei's fighting style was being used by someone.

The judge shouted. "Victory! Uzuken Jay."

Jay slowly walked towards the stairs yawning and stretching out. As she walked back to her team she flashed a friendly smile in Sasuke's direction before pulling her hood back up. Sasuke was in shock, Jay was far more skilled and powerful than he'd imagined she'd be and that was without knowing any of her actual techniques. He wondered what kind of powers this girl could poses to bring to the future battles. He gulped down what he knew was fear, this girl was stronger than him, that was sure.

The names on the board started to flash slower and then they came to a stop. Uchiha Sasuke VS Inuzuka Kiba.

The two boys looked at each other respectively, which Kiba found rather odd as he doubted that Sasuke had any respect for him. They dropped down over the edge of the railing ready and willing to go crazy in this fight. They took their stances as Akamaru hopped out of Kiba's jacket and whined slightly, to which Kiba only nodded.

'What's going on with them, Sakura isn't being a bitch, Sasuke actually had a conversation and doesn't have a stick up his arse and Naruto, well he's changed the most and he smells of hot iron. Where is the fox scent that I used to know. Never mind I'll talk to Sasuke about it later.' Thought Kiba with a frown planted on his face.

"Kiba, you'd better be ready, because unlike Naruto, I'm fresh and ready to go." Warned Sasuke in an almost juvenile manner, much like the time they, being Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto and himself, had gotten the boy drunk, although the hang over had put them off alcohol since and they hadn't touched the stuff.

Kiba's face lit up like a flash. "Well that just means I can go full out, genin of the year means nothing now, show me how much you've grown, Uchiha."

Ignoring each others jibes they stood waiting for the judge to start the fight, slight tension building on slight tension making it deep and taunt. The judge spoke his words seemingly slow to the two boys. "Fiiiggghhhttt!!!"

They moved towards each other both rushing through a set of hand seals, Sasuke leapt back as Kiba finished his seals. "Shikyaku no Jutsu (Thanks to Boy of anime who allowed me to do this minor fix thanks to his information.)

"Koton Gouryuuka no Jutsu!" Replied Sasuke with a shout, launching a huge ball of fire at where Kiba had been, the dog boy had obviously grown in speed and ability since he'd last fought the Uchiha, Sasuke found it interesting to watch him move with speed that rivalled his own, but he could see it easily, it was nothing compared to the speed Haku had possessed.

Sasuke ducked under a clawed hand from Kiba only to be slashed across the back of his right shoulder by another Kiba, almost identical to the first only even more feral than the boy had become. Sasuke rolled away and turned to face the pair only to hear the shout of. "Gatsuuga!"

A pair of tornado like drills span towards him, leaving him with just enough time to avoid the drills of death. He took his chance when the two came to a halt, hurling a pair of kunai at each of the pairs landing spots, however both Kiba and the transformed Akamaru brushed the kunai aside with their reinforce claws. They smirked at Sasuke and the first Kiba threw a small object onto the ground. Up went a smoke screen shrouding everything down in the arena.

Sasuke knew he'd lost the advantage of the sharingan for the most part and in a moment of genies turned it off in his left eye and changed his right into its earlier one tome form. It was all he needed, to see the boys movements and wait for the opportune moment.

All in all it looked to be going well for Kiba and Akamaru, they'd been able to land a fair number of blows on the Uchiha while he was blinded by the smoke, but He could just about smell something off, Sasuke didn't smell of panic, he was too calm for being so open and vulnerable. Then Kiba knew he'd made a mistake, he'd gotten cocky and forgotten that Sasuke was good, very good. It was a fact that came to mind too late as it came later than the Kunai to the shoulder.

Kiba seeing the foolhardiness of his current plan signalled for Akamaru to back down and regroup. The smoke had cleared to reveal Sasuke just waiting, battered and bruised a few cut here and there. A smirk firmly planted on his face would have given his victory away to Kiba if it weren't for the fact that it just seemed normal Sasuke to him, and so Kiba had lost.

Sasuke made a single hand seal and spoke. "I win, or do you think you can escape all of those tags?"

"No I don't think I have to escape all of these tags, because…" Replied Kiba as he dropped another bomb like object, only this burst out with ink, totally ruining the seals on the notes.

Sasuke smirked. "So worthwhile." Only the voice didn't come from Sasuke but a voice behind Kiba. A sharp pain gripped Kiba's lower back as another Sasuke plunged a blade in just off from the vitals but it would do more than enough damage. In pain Kiba spun around and slashed Sasuke across the chest leaving light cuts.

Kiba fell to his knees and spoke. "I surrender. Damn it, looks like I lost this time huh?"

The judge shouted out Sasuke's victory. "Victory, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke pulled his comrade up and helped him walk towards the medical wards that were situated in the tower. They let the medic ninja lead them but refused to let themselves be carried. It was a short walk but a repetitive one all the same, the same corridors and windows over again. When they finaly came to the medical wards they told the staff that they'd tend to their own injuries. The medic ninja reluctantly left the two boys to their own devices.

Kiba looked at Sasuke curiously for a moment. "What the fuck happened to you guys, last time I cheeked you guys would be trying to kill each other, Naruto was an over exited moron, Sakura was practically trying to rape you and lastly you, what the fuck happened to the stick up your arse?"

"Naruto pulled it out." Replied Sasuke before they both burst into laughter.

Once Kiba finally got a grip due to the pain in his sides, he spoke. "I never knew you could crack a joke, good to see you in the land of the living again."

Sasuke nodded as he started to tend to his wounds. "that's good and all but some really weird stuff happened to us in that forest and when I say weird I mean, shit your pants weird."

And Sasuke begun to tell Kiba what he felt was safe, after all the others needed to get ready, he knew something was coming, something big.

The Arena

The screen had decided the next combatants, it said. Haruno Sakura VS Gaara no Sabaku.

Sakura looked across the arena at the boy who was chasing the blond girl with a huge fan on her back like a little child. One thought ran through her foolish mind, since she'd never seen any of Gaara's abilities. 'Yes this'll be a piece of cake.'

When Sakura had finally gotten down and Temari by some amazing twist of fate had dislodged Gaara The judge looked between the pair and shouted out. "FIGHT!"

It was over in a second, but it was really weird, a hammer of sand had dropped onto Sakura's head and Gaara was standing with a pout on his face. "Can I go now?"

He spoke in a childish voice and it scared the shit out of Temari and PJ boy.

The judge spoke after a few seconds of taking in the three second battles aftermath. "V-Victory, Gaara no Sabaku."

With that Gaara practically leapt for joy as he reopened his chase of Temari shouting. "Nee-Chan!!!!!!!"

Everyone sweat dropped even the people who didn't have a clue what was going on. After a few seconds the names on the board started to flash again as Sakura was lifted to the top of the stairs and left to rest in her sand hammer induced sleep.

The names that came up next were. Rock Lee and…

…

…

…

…

…

Momochi Haku.

* * *

Crazy: So tell me what you think, good bad or ugly. I feel unloved, reviews make me feel loved. And Haku is a guy, i didn't change the original story on this point, in this story, it just works better for me. Please read and review.


	10. Ch 10: Fighting Act Three

Crazy: Yo, we have for you another chapter of weird stuff. have i gone too far or is it just fun to mess with the lives of the characters in Naruto.

Hazard: Too far, nothing is too far, well other than brutally killing all of the main characters, at the hands of an evil metal thingy-mi-bob.

Crazy: hazard you're home, my inspiration is back.

Hazard: Oh bother, well on with the insanity... i mean fiction.

Crazy: By the way, i don't own Naruto but i want to say Hugs not drugs, hug me or just review.

* * *

Fighting Act Three AKA Haku fights, Kiba's secret unravels and Aku

Mamochi Haku

He looked around the room, seeking this Rock Lee that he was to fight. He dropped his cloak of red forgoing the plan to remain secret, he'd never intended to do this anyway. His goal here wasn't to gain the rank of chunin as a ninja of Uzu. He was here for the same reason that every other Uzu ninja was, he was looking for Uzumaki Naruto. Even if his two partners didn't know it, they too were looking for the boy, They were looking for the source of the arcane surge that had been sensed, by everyone in Uzu, in Konoha. He'd felt Naruto in that power when it had surged up, awakening. That was why he'd convinced his father to let his team go.

He'd found lee, the boy was oddly dressed, and even more oddly mannered. 'And I thought Naruto was eccentric…'

Shacking any thoughts of the boy aside Haku dropped over the side of the railing and waited, he could tell that he would have to end this fight quickly, he'd have to use that. This Lee was just to physically powerful to prolong this fight and he knew it, just from a glance. Even going up against the boy had huge risks, it was going to be like fighting a beast of legend but he wouldn't falter.

Lee was removing what appeared to be a set of leg warmers and handed them to his sensei as the man gave him instructions, The leg warmers seemed to weigh down the mans arms ever so slightly, but Haku could still see it with his experience. It was like seeing a needle in a hay stack, that didn't mean it wasn't there though. Considering that if this joinin had near unnoticeable strain with these leg warmers, they had to be weights, incredibly heavy weights.

Lee landed on the other side of the arena and took up his stance, Haku however had no intention to push himself, he could easily handle this boy if he ended it quickly. His mind was flipping through the means he had to incapacitate this boy. He settled for the most sure fire, he'd end it with that technique.

Lee spoke. "You feel powerful, I will not hold back in this fight, prepare yourself. WATCH MY FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY GAI-SENSEI!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

Haku knew he'd never be able to watch the sunset again, that illusion had scared him for life. No he was never going to be the same, he wanted his mommy… This Lee was just messed up and had to be put down, sort of.

"Can you please scream a little softer." was Haku's deadpanned response.

After the few minutes the judge to regained his senses and… "Fight!"

Lee opened the fight with a would be brutal assault, a well aimed barrage of jabs, hooks, crosses, kicks, knees and elbows, however none could find their mark as Haku simply was sidestepping and getting off the line of attack, leading the boy in a circle around and around. It was obvious to the more experienced ninja watching that the two were only dipping their feet to test the water.

The pace at which they were moving in their circle was gradually increasing, lee's pure assault should have hit Haku at least once by now, it just didn't make sense that Haku could possibly possess the speed to rival rock lee, the apprentice of the 'Green beast of Konoha', even if it was a self imposed title.

They broke apart and Haku begun to pant, it was fake but it looked very realistic, part of himself was telling him to make it not give away the signs that it was fake to lee but he just wanted to continue fighting this boy.

"Don't fake weakness, I know about this unyouthful tactic." Shouted Lee in rage. "I will no longer hold anything back."

Lee moved faster than many would think is humanly possible but he obtained this speed anyway and with that he preformed his signature technique, the Konoha whirlwind. Haku didn't flee, he didn't falter, he just blocked, Lee heard the sound, Gai heard the sound, everyone heard the sound of crunching bone and a look of pure horror crossed Lee's face, Haku just smiled at the boy, pulled out a pair of senbon and pushed them into Lee's throat before he could retreat.

Blackness overcame Lee as those senbon entered his neck, the last thing he remembered before he fell into the blackness was this thought. 'My leg, how can he be so strong, he broke my leg.'

Lee's 'dead' form fell to the ground in an undignified heap.

"Victory Mamochi Haku!" Shouted the judge.

Haku moved towards the boy only to be intercepted by a group of masked men, the first spoke. "While it may be within the regulations of this exam to kill your opponent, we will not allow you to disgrace this boy in death."

Haku almost face faulted but just walked past the group who despite their immense skill couldn't grasp the boy.

As Haku proceeded to walk away towards the boy, a hand gripped his shoulder. Haku knew that ninja had a problem with people touching their dead but it really got on his nerves when they tried to stop him from saving someone. Really the stupidity of these people astounded him. If they really didn't know that he was alive then they had very low quality medics. 'Must be because Tsunade left, they stopped training their ninja properly, I mean most of the fresh genin from Uzu could take these people, maybe not that Kabuto, that silent boy, this Lee fellow or that Gaara but the rest wouldn't have a good chance of winning. Maybe I could add Naruto and Sasuke to that list but I'd leave them as being the middle tier of this competition. If they're this badly trained in terms of being a ninja, then their medics can't be very good.'

Haku sighed and just shrugged the hand off as he took a few more steps, kneeled down and quickly extracted the pair of senbon from Lee's supposedly lifeless body. Lee sat up gasping for air just as Haku walked away with the slightest smile on his face, everything was going as planed, Naruto the prince of Uzu had been found, They'd seen a few people who had guardian seals on them so that meant that Naruto's powers were surfacing.

'This could still be troublesome, retrieving the prince from Konoha will cause a serious uproar, there is no way that any village council would willingly give up a jinchurikin. We might have a chance if we take him while no-one is around but we still must wait, I sense lady Ukuzu's arcane power in this village, we'll have to consult her before risking committing any form of kidnapping.'

Haku was snapped out of his thoughts as he tripped on the stairs he was meant to be climbing and fell flat on his face. Only he knew full well that it wasn't his feet and the stairs that caused this, no it was definitely Jay's fault, Damn that Jay Kyuu Uzuken, playing with arcane power like that, he would have his revenge, oh what a glorious revenge it would be.

It was a well know fact that humiliating others through practical jokes is really fun but the people of Uzu took it very seriously, it was a competition, a battle and in the case of team Maggot it was war.

Medical Room 6 Forest of Death Tower

It started as his hand twitched, just a slight twitch, but it was a big sign. "Sasuke, listen I don't think I'll have the time to hear your story, or at least I don't have time to hear the rest. I don't know why but something is happening way to early. Just make sure no-one can see what's happening in here."

Sasuke nodded and drew out a set of blanks sealing papers, he quickly begun writing on them, they weren't the most powerful seals but it was all he knew and for some unknown reason they seemed to drain him more than other techniques. The he made seals for each wall, one would stop sight into the room, another sound from within the room, another would block chakra and the last one would block sent.

'I just hope this works, but why is Kiba so shaky.' he thought as Kiba pulled out a small scroll, unrolling it revealed a single of seals. His hands moved quickly through a set of seals that he seemed to have memorised thoroughly. What happened next was just creepy in Sasuke's opinion, a set of cloths burst into existence but not just any cloths, they appeared to be the clothes of a small girl, a seven or eight year olds cloths. Yep Sasuke really wouldn't ever look at Kiba the same way.

His ears were burning and his skin was itching like crazy, he'd been through this over a hundred and forty four times before but never at this moment in time, it was always then, not now, then, that day not this one. 'What the hell is going on? There is no way this can be happening now, but it is, why? I hope Aku doesn't panic, that midget knows what's happening but she doesn't seem to know why either. What the fuck, did some idiot kick the moon?'

"Hey Sasuke, ignore the cloths for a minute, things are, FUCK! That bloody hurt, things are going to get messy. Shit! Damn that burns, And I want you to do everything you can to hide what happened here, my clan can never find out, I'd be put to death. Crap! My heart's changing." Ordered Kiba through his screams of pain.

The beat of his heart became rapid and far more intense. That beat of silence in his mind ripping at him, all his old memories of those times this had happened before begun to surface. His every lie, his every tale of elaborate falseness. The foul odder of his own blood opened his nose. Blood, all that blood, there would be more, there would be much more if they found out.

He didn't understand why but he could see it coming, not his but theirs, the blood of those that'd come to kill him for this transgression, this insult to their people, what people? Who was coming to kill him, he didn't know, but if they saw they'd kill both him and his friend, his pack member. Who was his pack member, he forgot that as well, everything he was seemed to be changing and everything he knew vanishing, all thought all reason, it was changing. He was more like that of a beast than a human, was that better or worse? The question seemed to lose all it's importance, all there was, was him and his mate, mate? Since when had he started to think of this little thing as his mate, it was hardly suitable, a pack leaders mate should be a strong and busty mate, who could bare many offspring, not this little flattest, fragile mate that he felt was his, but he still knew she was his mate.

Sasuke in all honesty was shocked, he didn't find guys attractive, so why in all of natures capacities was Kiba stripping down in front of him, while he had no problem with seeing another male naked, he didn't look at them for pleasure, so why was Kiba stripping? 'Does he really believe I'm gay. I know Naruto spread that rumour around the guys but I just thought that they were messing with me.'

Kiba's body begun to twist and turn, Sasuke heard bones snap and saw skin split. This was happening all over Kiba's body as it changed and shifted in shape, it was a gruesome but amazing scene. Kiba had gone through a dramatic transformation. Gone was the boy Sasuke had grown up knowing and in his place was a fierce creature, it showed no interest in harming him but it was bloody big and scary looking. This alpha wolf stood almost double the size of any normal wolf, its black fur gleaming in the rooms bright light and clinging to it was a small girl, who was wearing the very cloths that Kiba had unsealed.

This girl was obviously not normal, her hair was long and down to her ankles, white as snow and shimmering majestically. Her hair wasn't normal. Her eyes were redder than blood, redder than the sharingan, her pupils were slitted. Her eyes weren't normal. Her ears were odd to, they were on the top of her head, they were also the ears of a wolf and not a human. Her ears weren't normal. She had three red fang like marks pointing downwards on each side of her face. Her face was oddly marked. And she was really small, a cute child but a child all the same.

"Hey little girl are you okay?" He asked with genuine concern.

The girls hand twitched and he noticed just how her fingernails looked like claws. "Who are you calling a little girl! I'll have you know I'm twelve years old, not an academy student."

"Really?" replied Sasuke. "You're kind of small, no offence but anyone could make the mistake. But just who are you?"

"My name is Aku, as you know me Akamaru. Kiba-kun calls me that because it's forbidden to be partnered with a ninja dog of the opposite gender. Kiba and I have kept this a secret for years by never letting any of the clan members see us individually, we also don't bath that often so that they can't find out through scent. Kiba is different right now, we always change during the full moon but this is really weird. Oh and when Kiba's like that he's really affectionate." The wolf girl replied with a laugh as Kiba in his wolf form rubbed his head against her and liked her check.

"Fuck! What do I do now?" Screamed Sasuke.

* * *

Crazy: yes Sasuke what will you do now. Is Haku O.P. or just really cool. Does anyone like my idea with Aku and Kiba or is it just messing with the Naruto universe too much. Now when is Hinata going to come into this, well in the next chapter to be honest.

Hazard: Please read & review.


	11. Ch 11: Fighting Act Four

Crazy: The time has come, everything is finally beginning. To my loyal reviewers, readers, maniacs and sadists the time of reckoning has come, the seven are making their stand, the wraith lords wait on the horizon, the Delmrya prepare to rise again and the final boss who stands behind them all has made his move, the game has begun. And in turn the serfs of the wondering god has chose their champions.

Plase read, enjoy and review.

Akanoth Panye Rusjk Del Vyn Dis.

* * *

Fighting Act Four AKA Ryuunotsuki

Sasuke's frown deepened, he didn't have the slightest clue as to how to get a huge wolf and a little girl out of the tower with not a single soul noticing. Impossible by any normal means but then again Sasuke wasn't a ninja for nothing, he knew that there had to be a way out without being seen, Kakashi had insisted so strongly that time that there is a way out of every situation unseen, but what?

Kiba was a wolf, now that was a bit of a shock, who was he trying to kid, it was a hell of a shock and then Aku, oh how his mind was screaming paedophilia, he knew that both were, technically by Konoha law adults so any sexual act was completely legal, frowned upon at their age but perfectly legal, yes the law and people's opinions really weren't on the same page. Then again with Aku looking like a seven year old anyone would think it was paedophilia, while it was really just a very small girl and a wolf. Then it occurred to him, it was bestiality as well.

"Will you two stop snuggling like that! It looks freaky, especially since I know Kiba is as perverted as Hinata's shy." He growled.

Aku let out a soft laugh. "That's true but in inverse."

"What?" Replied Sasuke. 'Inverse, is he saying that she's only shy around Naruto, and he's perverted around other girls but not her, no way I'm over thinking this.'

Aku yelped as Kiba nibbled softly on her ear. "Kiba, don't, I want to be able to explain this. Kiba pretends to be perverted towards all those other girls, Hinata acts shy towards everyone because it became a habit, Kiba is perverted towards me and Hinata is shy around Naruto and for you, you are cold to most people, you'll start pretending to be cold to someone you fall in love with eventually."

"Somehow I doubt your knowledge of my love life." Sasuke responded coldly.

Aku tilted her head with a pout. "What do you mean, you don't have a love life."

Sasuke was soon seen huddling in the corner of the room muttering about damn bitches. Aku didn't take any offence.

Where people are fighting

The mystical flashing board of names was at it again, Sakura had just woken up from her unconscious state, having missed the whole fight and aftermath of the fight between Haku and Lee. It didn't even occur to her that she'd missed the fight.

Gaara had finaly chased down Temari and was snuggling up to her, while she screamed for help, which everyone ignore. It was a perfect scene of sibling love. Unfortunately love was a bit of a sensitive word, at least as far as she was concerned. Who was she, simple. Hyuuga Hinata. Yes she was indeed the girl with the obvious, uncontrolled crush on Uzumaki Naruto. Why was she here, to gain the rank of chunin of course.

Now was her time to shine, but she was totally pissed off, Naruto wasn't here and her name could show up any second now, yep just dandy. She looked up at the board as it stopped flashing through names, and oh the irony, it had to do it didn't it.

The board said. Hyuuga Hinata VS Tenten

Tenten begun to shout in outrage. "Hey I have a last name you know!"

"Get down there now, Tenten! Show them your flames of youth!" shouted Gai and Lee as one.

Hinata looked at the other girl firmly, a feeling of pure malice at not being able to show off to Naruto was filling her to the brim. Not that it'd help against what took hold seconds later, that one fact that she was so sure of. 'I'm weak, there's no way I can beat a konochi as skilled as Tenten. I'm pathetic.'

'Bullshit, you pathetic, weak? What utter nonsense. Who are you?' A sudden voice in her head demanded.

Hinata Froze. It was a question she didn't know the answer to but she thought back what was in her mind. 'Nobody.'

'If you're nobody, then I'm not a disembodied voice in your head, tell me are you in love.' it demanded with force.

She nodded strangely and responded. 'Yes I love Naruto-kun, I truly love him.'

'So tell me how can the person who stands defiant against an entire village be weak, having the strength to love despite all the hate, just hold onto that and you'll know who you are. If you're not afraid of an entire village that'd try kill you should you have his child, then why should you be afraid of one little knife obsessed girl?' The voice spoke in a soft gentle tone.

Hinata's eyes widened, she didn't know or understand why but she knew that the voice was telling the truth, and she found herself looking deep inside, and she knew. She didn't have any reason to be afraid. 'Thank you but who are you?'

'Just call me Angel, Ackanoth Panye Rusjk Del Vyn Dis. Now fight with all of your heart.' And with those strange words the voice of Angel was gone.

Hinata moved swiftly a strangely confident air about her, an air of power and authority. In what seemed to be no time at all she found herself squaring off against Tenten and she was nervous, but it wasn't her normal nervous, it was nerves of anticipation.

Tenten spoke to soft for the audience to hear. "If you're that afraid you really should give up, I wouldn't be surprised if your team mates bullied you into this."

Hinata barely held back a twitch as her whole body rattled with coursing adrenalin and chakra. This was it, she was giving it her all, for the strength she knew she had, the strength that Naruto would forever more remind her of. She'd hold back nothing, she'd prove to everyone here that she was strong. She would win.

The judge looked between them and shouted. "Fight!"

Hinata dashed forwards while Tenten jumped back and tossed a set of kunai. It was all too simple to brush the projectiles away with a swipe of a Jyuunken enhanced palm. Hinata followed up with a kunai of her own. It wasn't really for any purpose but to see what Tenten would do. Tenten caught the kunai by the ring without a thought and tossed it back.

Hinata ignored it and just raised her right hand to stop it. Said kunai clattered to the ground harmlessly as her hand begun to change, slowly but surely it changed, lavender scales begun to crawl out across her skin until her entire hand was consumed forming a reptilian claw. She almost was invisible to Tenten as she dashed forwards and lashed out with said claw in a jyuunken palm thrust, Tenten however had sidestepped the attack, a near fatal mistake, she should have jumped away and she'd have avoided having herself almost roasted.

Fire splashed out of Hinata's claw as it fully extended. Tenten only got out with being scolded by the heat as she'd rolled forwards, Hinata wasn't going easy and if Tenten stuffed up, she'd lose.

'I have to end this quickly.' thought Tenten as she looked for a battle plan.

Sadly nothing came to mind and Hinata was on her relentlessly, with a fire breathing claw, which when Tenten thought about it would make a great product… Sharp and hot. Speaking of hot, Hinata was striking once again, deciding to go in for the metaphorical kill, Tenten slid under what she thought to be a palm thrust only for Hinata's foot to slam into her crotch, While she may not be male and suffer extreme pain from a normal kick there, it still hurt normally but Hinata had kicked with all the power of a enraged twelve year old Tsunade.

In other words, it hurt like a bitch and Tenten was thrown all the way across the room, it took a few seconds ignoring the pain for her to stand up, enrage at being humiliated like that only to see Hinata blushing like mad.

'The bitch wasn't even aiming. It hurts.' Tenten mentally screamed.

Driven by her rage Tenten pulled out a scroll begun twirling it around and around, unrolling it. She bit her thumb and swiped some of the blood on the scroll. With a shout she leapt into the air and spun. Down came a storm of metal, weapons of all kinds dotting out everything, Tenten was trying to destroy He opponent.

Hinata found herself far too caught up in the moment to be afraid or nervous, this metal was raining down on her and she'd hg rid of it, she'd burn it, she'd burn it all. As the waves of metal approached in seemingly slow motion, she focused more and more chakra into her right hand, her flaming claw, it was almost overflowing with the sheer intensity that burnt inside her hand, the metal wave was on her when she acted, she thrust her clawed hand upwards releasing a huge explosion of flames above her head, consuming the weapons and Tenten.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Tenten lying on the floor, unconscious, her clothes burnt away leaving only a strange green latex body suit protecting her modesty. It was made to fit under her cloths due it it's obviously unpleasant appearance. It fortunately seemed to be fire proof.

The judge looked on and waited to see if Tenten would move. Nope she was down for the count. "Victory Hyuuga Hinata!"

Hyuuga Neji was at this point shitting himself, he'd thought he could easily beat her, he was having doubts now, Hinata had tossed Tenten aside without even using the byakugan. And just what was that technique she'd used on her hand, it seemed to be normal now that the fight was over but it's had been untouched from a high speed kunai and seemed to produce large masses of fire, but that didn't happen. She seemed to be cradling her hand now but he knew if that thing had hit Tenten, she'd not be getting off so lightly, he was also rather glad for the first time that Gai forced them to wear those latex suits on heavy combat missions, it was also a good thing that no-one normally saw them.

"Byakugan." He muttered a slight curiosity nagging at him.

What he saw was astounding, he didn't know how he'd never seen these things over all of these years, a seemingly huge chakra point on Hinata's stomach. It was also a scar, the next thing that interested him was the fact that it was the core of a second chakra network, how that was even possible he didn't know. He also saw the damage done to her hand, it had obviously been done by that last technique, her normal chakra network seemed to have burst and before his very eyes was slowly untangling itself into the other system. What this meant he didn't know but it sure was interesting. Then he found that his focus was shifting from his cousin to the match up screen.

Hinata was now making her way to the medical rooms, she wondered which one Naruto was in, something drew her towards medical room nine, she didn't know what it was but she was drawn to it all the same. The door wasn't on the hinges anymore, instead it lay on the ground, battered and broken. She poked her head around the side of the door frame to see inside the room. It was a mess, blood was everywhere, on every surface, limbs, guts and other such organs littered the ground.

At the centre of all of this stood a single figure, a girl only a inch or two taller than herself, standing stark naked, covered in blood, her breasts were small and well rounded, her body didn't have any hair in it's neither regions and a long red fox tail, tipped with black fur extended from where the tailbone would be on a human. It didn't poke out behind her as Hinata'd seen in pictures of human formed demons, it went almost straight down with a slight angle behind her. Her hair was long and blood red, her eyes were really startling, they had red irises with golden pupils and black where the white of the eye should have been. Hanging from her left hand were at least six ANBU masks.

The girl flashed Hinata a smile, revealing her sharp canines and spoke in a incredibly childish voice. "They tried hurt master, They not hurt master. I killed them. You care for master."

Hinata was too shocked at the state of the room to take in what the red haired girl had said, too shocked by how the girl appeared, by how she stood there without shame but mostly too shocked about who it called master, lying on the ground not far from the bloodied girl was Uzumaki Naruto. He was deep in sleep, resting totally unaware of the bloody scene around him. He looked so different in sleep, without his head band his locks fell down over his face, his gray pants and shirt seemed martial to her, he looked quite good like this, not that she didn't thinks so all of the time, he just looked better like this.

She quickly begun to clean the room thoroughly, soaking up the blood with sheets which she begun piling in the centre of the room and burning, it was odd, she'd never been able to use fire techniques very well before but now they worked wonderfully. She piled the organs together and proceeded to burn them, there'd be no evidence, it was a good thing that they were taught these things as ninja, amazingly she didn't have to take extra precautions with the burnt remains because of the intensity of her flames, they just left nothing but ash. She worked hard and quick doing everything in her knowledge to remove any evidence of conflict in the room. With it all done and the room gleaming she sat down next to Naruto's sleeping form and smiled down at him, she could watch him like this forever if ever given the chance.

"I love you Naruto-kun." she whispered softly.

Naruto mumbled a phrase in his sleep. "Ackanoth Panye Rusjk Del Vyn Dis."

* * *

Crazy: Now you've seen be prepared for it to only get more insane. If you can guess who the girl in the last scene with Hinata is please review and tell me. also any one who understands the full title and what Ryuunotsuki is. please review and tell me your thoughts.

Also Ackanoth Panye Rusjk Del Vyn Dis: Waondering god watch over the child of the living moonlight.

For those of you wondering what that was about. It's the key to the tittle of that chapter.

Please Read & review.


	12. Ch 12: Fighting Act Five

Crazy: Just another installment in this insane fan fiction. It's odd i don't appear to be getting any hits, or at least i can't seem to see the change but despite having no hits for the last two chapters I've gotten seven reviews. well on with the fic, the first part is a quick run over of what happens in the remaining fights, they are cannon fodder fights and very short, i only wrote this so that it was know who won and against who.

By the way I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Fighting Act Five AKA Five Fights Fought Very Quickly

The board flashed through the names and finally came to a stop, the names were, Nara Shikamaru vs. Tsurugi Misumi.

The two competitors made their way down into the arena, one due to the help of a green clad boy who seemed unharmed from his fight, which just didn't make any sense. Shikamaru was thrown forcefully down into the arena, he didn't want to do this, he didn't even want to be in this exam, if he passed and became a chunin then he'd have to do more work.

"How troublesome." he muttered from his position on the floor.

"Get off the floor!" Shouted Ino.

Jay who was standing not too far away looked at her oddly. "It looks like it'll work, I'm betting on the lazy one."

"Jezz why does everyone try make me work?" sighed Shikamaru as he stood up slowly.

He wasn't really all that interested in fighting so just nodded to the judge. His opponent also nodded and the judge spoke.

"Fight."

Boring that was how the next moment of the fight was, Shikamaru's opponent was rushing him head on so he lazily flicked a kunai at him. It missed by a mile as the older ninja sidestepped. He flicked out another, and another and another. He begun to have to dodge numerous attacks but he didn't let his opponent get near and continued to throw kunai. This continued for a few minutes, it was perhaps the most boring fight of the day, until Shikamaru leapt away from the other leaf ninja and formed a single hand sign, the ram, and chakra flowed out of Shikamaru at a tremendous rate.

"Kinjutsu, Kage no irikuchi no jutsu!" Shikamaru spoke audibly.

There were kunai in a circle around the bendy ninja and it was too late for him to stop the jutsu, the ground underneath him turned black, hands of darkness rose up out of the floor gripping the ninja who was helpless to escape, their grip unrelenting.

"So can you just give up already, it's really boring fighting you, by the way those things will rip you apart if you don't surrender." said Shikamaru with a yawn.

The older leaf ninja shouted viciously in response. "Like hell I'm giving up. There's… agh."

The ninja's body was ripped into little tiny parts by many, many hands. After all many hands do make light work.

Outside the genjutsu

Shikamaru watched as his opponent dropped to the ground the moment he'd cast the genjutsu, easy the fight was over he'd won and he'd had to do nothing.

The judge looked at him like he was insane… "Victory Nara Shikamaru."

The bendy fellow got carried off by his team mates and Shikamaru made his way back to his wall that he was leaning on, ever so lazily. Yep he hated all the work he had to do, it was so troublesome.

The screen of mystic nothing was flashing like crazy and two names came up, PJ boy and Zaku…

"Why!" They shouted as one while using the giant head jutsu.

When the two finaly begun the fight it ended up with lower ratings than even Shikamaru's fight, PJ boy just threw a few poison needles into Zaku's palms and the fight was over after a few seconds, and Zaku would be quite for a few more days.

"Victory PJ boy!" shouted the judge.

"What the fuck! My name is…" Shouted PJ boy only to get hit by a hammer from Gaara.

"From this day forward you are PJ boy!" Shouted Gaara.

PJ boy could only nod in fear.

The screen got back to it's work and after a grand total of twenty two seconds came up with two new names. Aburame Shino vs. Tsuchi Kin.

PJ boy was unpleased that this cannon fodder had their whole name used but he a key character didn't.

The judge spoke. "Fight!"

It was over before it had begun, Shino having a grand thought had let his insects move onto the girl and suck her chakra, they seemed to like it a bit too much for him to be comfortable, they tended to suck that type of person dry. It took a larger amount of energy to call them back than it did to end the fight. He was after all a civilised person not a savage killer.

"Victory, Abumare Shino!" Shouted the judge.

The screen flashed hypnotically and so no and so on and then the prelims were over… wait you'll probably want a bit more information than that, well onto the next fight. The two names, Hyuuga Neji vs. Akado Yoroi.

The two stood on opposing sides of the arena and the judge spoke. "Fight."

Neji move far to fast for the chakra sucking freak to see and with a swift Jyuunken strike to the back of the neck, the fool was lying unconscious.

"Victory Hyuuga Neji." Shouted the judge followed by the muttering of. "Why do I have to be the judge in such boring fights."

As Neji left the arena the damned screen got back to it's dreaded work. The two names it chose were. Akimichi Choji and Temari no Sabaku.

The two finaly got down into the arena after Temari had wrestled Gaara off of her. They stood there facing each other and Choji got the strangest feeling that if her seriously hurt this girl, he'd die a dreadful death, not that he could seriously hurt this girl.

The Judge rolled over dead saying. "Fight."

Choji rushed the girl only to get hit by a gust of wind and tossed into the wall as well as unconsciousness.

"Victory, Temari no Sabaku."

Kobato raise his hand. "I surrender, that cloaked person looks scary."

With that the prelims of the Chunin exams had come to an end. That didn't mean that everything was okay, Naruto was still chronically sick with his cold, Hinata was getting rid of evidence, Kiba was a wolf, Aku was a human, Sasuke still didn't know what to do.

Medical Room 6 Forest Of Death Tower

Sasuke was running out of idea as they were logically dispelled one after another. He was so dead, he was involved in breaking laws of a clan, it had nothing to do with him, and in breaking that law, Kiba and Aku had done what the law was to prevent. A relationship between a Inuzuka and their partner but if what Aku said was true, then that was only stop an alpha pair from raising.

His mind rushed through the various jutsu that he knew. 'Kagebushin… perfect but I haven't mastered it to that level, damn there goes another plan, a time space jutsu, yes, yes it's perfect. I have time to set it up and yes it'll work a charm.'

With that thought he rushed to begin the jutsu, drawing a large seal on the ground, it took a full three minutes to draw and then he had to double, triple and cheek it thrice more for flaws, that could kill Kiba and Aku. Finaly satisfied he shoved the pair into the centre of the seal and begun chanaling chakra into the seal. It took a huge amount of chakra to power such a high distance time, space seal, to work and when it finally activated, teleporting Kiba and Aku into his own house, where even fan girls would dare not tread.

The pair vanished in a flash of light, it was quite an impressive achievement in his own opinion, he'd gotten rid of two dogs with one stone, at least for now. He had a feeling that he should cheek on what was happening with the fights, as he exited his room he could swear he saw that the door to room nine was open, as he did a double take he saw that it was, he could fell Naruto's dregs of chakra leaking from the room, how it was so easy to sense? Ignoring the questions on his mind he peeked in the door and much to his shock saw Hinata lying snuggled up to Naruto, both were in deep sleep and Sasuke thanked Kami for seals and after a few seconds found the seal containing his camera.

He'd place a silencing seal on this camera a long time ago and it still worked, he'd been using it to collect blackmail material for years. It was so amazing that he had such a catalogue of black mail. He could blackmail village secrets out of the hokage. He took his silent photo and with a smile walked over to Hinata and shock her gently. She woke slowly, he'd actual tried to wake her once before in class but she'd almost stabbed him in the hand, so this was rather odd. It seemed that Naruto dulled her senses as a ninja when she was so close to him.

"Sasuke-san, what? Why am I sleeping with Naruto-kun…" She spoke sleepily.

Sasuke smirked. "So you don't remember what happened last night, do you?"

"What, last night, you don't mean we…" replied Hinata blushing brighter red than the blood that had covered the floor.

Sasuke continued with his little mind game. 'Oh yes the two of you were all over each other. I still can't believe that you gutsed up and confessed to him, although you were a bit drunk."

"Oh no, damn, I didn't want it to happen like this, now he'll think I'm some kind of slut." Cried Hinata, while Sasuke finally burst into a fit of laughter.

He could hardly hold back the laughs. "I'm sorry but it was priceless, it was just so funny to see you like that, although you should tell him how you fell, you never know, you may lose him to some other girl. After all he is going up in the world. Think about it, he'll have his own section of M.O.B. dedicated to him, you have to get in quick."

He was soon hit forcefully in the shoulder with a jyuunken strike. "**NO-ONE CAN HAVE MY NARUTO-KUN!**" Hinata responded in such a voice that Sasuke seriously begun to doubt weather she was human or not.

"Okay, okay, just tell him, he'll defiantly not reject you flat out. He'll want to try, he needs someone like you to help him heal, and you know what I mean by that." Replied Sasuke. "Now to wake up the my brother."

Hinata hopped of the bed and stood shyly behind Sasuke, she sure didn't want Naruto to realize that she'd been sleeping beside him, that would be 'Awkward.' Sasuke proceeded to shake Naruto back into the world of the living.

"Nii-san, Hinata-chan? What are you two doing here? where is she!? Where did she go?" Shouted Naruto in shock, his voice quivering.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulder firmly. "Naruto listen, she's gone, she's not coming back, I'm sorry it was only a dream. I'm sorry brother she's gone."

Naruto spoke numbly. "Yes, she's gone, she'll never be coming back."

"Let's go, we have to see what is going to happen from here on out." said Sasuke as they turned and left the room.

* * *

Crazy: well do you like it, hate it or think i just hate writing about boring fights. this is the last part of the Fighting Arc. I;m kind of glad that its over, now i can move onto the really important stuff.

Naruto and Hinata's relationship has just begun, even if they don't quite know it.

Too bad i have to do what i have to do next.

This fic is adventure then romance. I have to feature the adventure first.

Please Read & review.


	13. Ch 13: I Will Not Die Oro vs Oro

Crazy: Welcome, another chapter is done, please enjoy and remember i don't own Naruto.

* * *

I Will Not Die Orochimaru vs. Orochimaru

"I will not die, I will never die, I will live forever, how horrid, eternal life just sucks, I can't even do a bit of research, no studying jutsu or sparring with the erodobe. Look at me now, I'm an immortal, what fun, now if only I could kill him…" his words resonated through his mindscape.

The place he'd been imprisoned since before he could remember. No wait it'd been thirty two years. All the same he was eighteen not fifty, it didn't help him get unstuck in his own mind.

Then there was a voice, a voice he didn't recognise, the voice of a child. "Do you want to be free?"

Silence, he knew better than to trust his vivid imagination, it tended to just lead him on a tangent of nothing. Yep no reason to trust it in the slightest, but then again did he have anything better to do.

"And I'd get that freedom how?" he laughed at the stupid idea, he was stuck, he'd never escape, after all his body was stolen by that sword, that damn living sword, Kenmaru, that blade that'd bound him as such.

A small girl of perhaps twelve years walked up to his cell, she was a cute little girl, but he wasn't a paedophile so she was just cute in a childish way, the way people call children cute without being paedophilic. She was at a guess just reaching five foot tall, her hair was reder than red, like bloody crimson light, like red fire running down her back, all the way to her hips, her bare hips he noted with confusion about the girls state of dress or lack of it, her skin was pure white, not a single mark blemished it, and he knew that she wasn't human. There were many things that proved this, the pair of red fox ears that sat atop her head and the fox tail that hung from the end of her vertebrae. Her hands had slightly clawed fingernails and her eyes, oh her eyes were stunning and anything but human. Black, red and golden, those slitted eyes were powerful but at the same time childish, He knew something big was going on and this was it.

"I'll fix you, I'll give you a new body." She responded as if it was the most sane thing in the world.

He smirked in response somehow he knew that this girl was telling the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. He'd have his revenge, he knew he'd probably have troubles getting used to having a body again, let alone a new one. While Kenmaru was gone, he'd regain his powers, he'd heal and he'd prepare to use what he'd learnt from thirty two years trapped in this cell. In his mindscape Orochimaru grinned, the real Orochimaru grinned.

"Let's do this." he answered standing in this place.

Outside the mindscape, a lab

The white hand fell from it's position on the desk, glowing blood red like the hair of the girl who stood no more than a meter away. From the wrist of the hand, flesh, bone and skin begun to form, it was a slow process and took a number of hours. The girl stood diligently watching all the same. Her power would fade soon but she still had time to do what she saw as necessary, she didn't know why she had to do these things but she did. She watched slightly amused at the change that was occurring before her very eyes, the hand had grown into a full arm and the right hand side of a torso. Everything was going as planed, when had she made these plans? She didn't have a clue. Oh well she'd just go with it.

She sat down on a stool that was the only form of chair n the room. She watched the scene before her in boredom, it wasn't any fun watching a body grow from a hand. Nope it was too mundane for her, which is almost scary. 'Scurvy, shiver me timbers, boat, wood, log. Wait I'm getting sidetracked, what was I supposed to do again. Oh he's fixed, well kinda.'

Orochimaru was indeed fixed, kinda. He wasn't looking his best but he still looked plenty strong but not strong enough to fight Kenmaru. He was pale, more so than usual, which was just crazy, he wasn't able to move an inch of his body, expected seeing as he'd just grown out of his own hand, the same hand he'd been sealed inside for the last thirty two years. He twitched, every inch of his body was twitching, soul and body were becoming one once again. He'd have to adjust quickly, Kenmaru could show up at any second.

He honestly doubted his chances against Kenmaru, who was a full fledged Oni, nowhere near the rank of the Kyuubi but still very powerful, normal means wouldn't do a single thing to this creature, it was a good thing he'd had those thirty two years to study his opponent and plan. While he was much lesser in power, he did have one major advantage, a ninja's greatest skill, deception. He'd have a single moment in which to strike, the moment when the damn oni was vulnerable. It'd be a close call if he managed it at all and he may yet have to fight for time.

He dragged himself off the floor with extreme effort. He definitely was going to have it rought this time around but he could win, he knew it. This time he'd win. He scanned the room for the materials he needed, they were all there. A katana, a white snakeskin, chalk and most importantly blank paper and ink. He rushed to a closet to find some cloths, he took a pair of pants and a random shirt that he donned swiftly. He then grabbed the girl by the wrist.

"We can't have you walking around like that, I just hope a girl around your size lives here." Orochimaru explained as he lead the girl from the room.

As soon as he opened the door he came face to face with a young women, she was around fifteen or sixteen at a rough guess, had very large breasts…

'Erodobe! You corrupted my mind, I'll kill you for this.' he thought suddenly remembering who he was supposed to be.

"Orochimaru-sama, why the fuck are you leading a fucking little girl by the fucking hand?" She asked rudely…

Orochimaru smirked. "How exactly does this concern you? You will get this girl some clothes, and then let her do as she pleases. She is special."

With his work done Orochimaru turned around and walked back into the room he'd been in previously, as he heard the pair leave he let out a sigh of relief. He set to work making a number of seals. Then begun to set them up throughout the room in a very special formation, it'd have to do the job, if not, he was screwed. Well he was screwed before he'd been fixed by that girl, who he suspected was somehow involved with Kyuubi, no he knew she was, and she wasn't a small fry of a demon, she was the real deal at least four tails.

He knew it'd need a lot of time to charge but when it was done, the effect would end the battle, he just hopped he had enough time to get the thing fully ready. He begun to etch a sealing diagram on the ground in chalk and placed the snakeskin along with the katana in the centre of this circle. He didn't know what the result of this attempted sealing would result in, he doubted that the young vixen would stay to watch or help, she probably had lots to do. The sealing wouldn't kill him but it'd probably do a lot of damage. If this worked he'd have time, lots of time, an endless amount of time… almost.

With the girls

Tayuya didn't know what Orochimaru wanted with a little thing like this but she was defiantly cute… It occurred to her that perhaps that was why Orochimaru did want this little girl. 'Could it be that he… fuck no. Can't fucking be, he'd of fucking done something to me when I was younger if that was the fucking case… Unless he thinks I'm fucking ugly.'

"What ya thinking?" the girl asked cheerily. Her fox tail wagging behind her.

Tayuya almost laughed at her stupid idea. "Oh I was just wondering how the fuck you got that cute tail, did Orochimaru-sama make you like that?"

"No. But I fixed Oro-chan. He was stuck in a hand, did you know that, I had to grow him a body, it was so boring." she whined placing her hands behind her head.

Tayuya almost fell to the ground in shock, not only was this girl using the chan suffix on Orochimaru's name but also giving him a pet name, she really must be special if she could get away with that. Truth be told, she didn't respect Orochimaru as a person, a ninja maybe but not as a person. She hated the man and would love to see him dead. However there wasn't much that he could do against one of the legendary senin. She'd be sqashed in an instant.

"Right lets get you those bloody clothes, the storeroom should have some in your size." Said Tayuya suddenly leading the girl through the twisting corridors and into a room full of stuff.

It took them a whole hour to make their way to the clothes section, find some suitable clothes for the small girl to wear and then convince the girl to wear them. The hardest part was convincing her to wear panties and a bra, other than that it wasn't that hard, the girl had only burnt half the clothing in the storeroom. She'd finaly convinced the girl to wear a nice, blood red kimono when it occurred to her that she didn't even know this girls name.

"So what's your name? I bloody forgot to ask earlier." Tayuya questioned once again unsure why she was always so rude to everyone.

The girl looked at her as though she'd grown a second head, she wasn't the one who did that, and asked. "What's a name."

"You don't fucking know what a name is!" Tayuya screamed in shock.

The girl nodded. "Yes, I don't."

"Ah well, how the fuck do I explain this. Shit. It's like… wait didn't you fucking call Orochimaru-sama by a pet name?" Questioned the single female of the sound four.

The girl nodded. "Oh, then my name is… I don't know, what's my name, do I have one, is it cool?"

"I don't fucking know… what the fuck, I'll give you a name. Let me fucking see, hmm. Akane. That's damn right, from now on your name is Akane." Replied Tayuya loudly.

The girl tilted her head and begun to walk away. "Akane. Thankyou Tayuya-chan."

With that the girl vanished in a swirl of flames. As such Tanya didn't know weather to be awed or plain confused, Akane had just totally disappeared, what would she do. Orochimaru would surely kill her… suddenly the whole building shook as if a huge earth quake had struck. She had the strangest feeling, deep down in her gut, she knew that it most certainly wasn't an earthquake.

Many corridors away in the main hall.

Two men stood facing off, blades locked in combat, both had pasty white skin, long black hair and yellow eyes. There were some diferances however, one man simply wore a pair of pants and a t-shirt, the other wore something that was just creepy. They danced around each other exchanging blows of huge, terrifying force one of the men had silky hair while the others was frazzled like he'd just woken up.

Anyone who knew the man would state that both looked just like Orochimaru and they'd be correct in many ways, the less weirdly dressed man was indeed the same person, the original one and only Orochimaru, but one could also say that the other man was Orochimaru or at least the Orochimaru that the world knew, a vindictive, evil, malicious and cruel man. His real name was…

"Kenmaru! Prepare to die." Shouted Orochimaru.

He vanished, moving quicker than the eye could follow, a pair of snakes were attempting to wrap themselves around Kenmaru's legs but were sorely failing. As they just fell dead upon touching him.

"Oh really Orochimaru-kun, do you think that I even need to try to defeat you, I can just touch you once and it ends." Laughed kenmaru who was practically identical to Orochimaru.

'Sixty' thought Orochimaru rushing into existence behind Kenmaru and swinging to cleanly sweep the mans head off. His blade was easily stopped. Kenmaru held his sword behind his head, he spun around, pushing Orochimaru's sword upwards and firmly Kicking the man in the stomach. Orochimaru was tossed across the room like a rag doll, things seemed to actually be going okay for him, other than the fact that his stomach had started to rot. He stood with a little effort, and he knew he could win, but only if he timed it just right.

"Oh you are a tough one aren't you, you actual survived that, not bad or a human, although as you full well know I'm a three tailed rank, you can't kill me with your pathetic level of power." Kenmaru burst into laughter.

'Fourty five' Thought Orochimaru.

He tossed a single kunai at the man, and suddenly there were more than a hundred thousand in the air, Kenmaru simply clicked his figures banishing a large portion of the kunai, a cloud of smoke lingered there and kenmaru knew his mistake instantly, to believe he'd been tricked so well. He avoided a kunai to the hear by a mare moment but was still wounded, the throwing knife had embedded itself in his shoulder, as he moved to remove it, a whole stack of exploding tags that were attached to it went off.

Kenmaru emerged from the smoke of the explosion the entire right side of his body rapidly regrowing. His face spelt murder. "You dare try such a weak trick against me, I will kill you brat!"

'Thirty' Thought Orochimaru.

He ducked under a wild swing from his duplicate and struck the other man with a straight kick to his neither regions. This was a very effective tactic as it normally would take down a man without a problem but this so called man didn't even flinch, he just reached down and grasped Orochimaru's leg and tossed him aside. He was a fine example of a ninja, but Kenmaru was just insane, his pure lack of emotion wasn't just a show, he was heartless. Kenmaru followed up by attempting to skewer Orochimaru. Hi missed by a single millimetre as Orochimaru managed to lean ever so slightly to one side.

'Fifteen' thought Orochimaru.

Kenmaru picked Orochimaru up by the neck, slowly spreading a hideous green complection into the pale man's skin ad it hurt like fuck on Orochimaru's end, worse than anything he could remember, the feeling had after some time consumed him entirely. He was screwed, nothing would save him now but at least he'd have a chance to take this one down with him. Orochimaru coughed up a bit of blood as he was tossed to the floor. That was Kenmaru's ultimate mistake. Orochimaru was many things and he most certainly was stubborn, hell he'd put up with the erodobe for six years, so he wasn't about to let one itsy bitsy oni take him down.

"ZERO!" Shouted Orochimaru leaping to his feet, totally blocking out the pain that threatened to override his body and ran right at Kenmaru.

Kenmaru's face was contacted in pain, pure unrelenting pain. Orochimaru barrelled into him like a demon bull. His shoulder dug into Kenmaru's stomach, he lifted the oni up and bashed him through a wall, as they went through they entered a sealing circle witch activated as soon Akamaru was inside. Orochimaru rolled out and watched as the oni who'd ruined his whole life, was sucked into a katana once again.

Orochimaru lay there for what felt like years even if it was only a few moments. 'I won, I actual beat that damn oni. It's over, I can… no I can never go home, hell I might not even live long enough to get out of this room hehehe. Oh well maybe I'll just die happy, after all kami knew he'd done no wrong, he could rest in peace…

Elsewhere

Akane smiled as she walked down a dirt road in a far off land. Her work had been a success, she just knew it. Now for the next one…

* * *

Crazy: And so Orochimaru redeems himself in death, how poetic, now that he's out of the way we can make much more sense or none at all. this was very important.

Please read & review.


	14. Ch 14: Siblings

Crazy: I'm back and i have another chapter for all you readers who are still with me, I'd like to thank my reviewers, especially Rose tiger, how's been reviewing from the very start, Kage Biju, who's been a constantly good reviewer who i can get opinions from and lastly Boy of Anime, who has helped me out by making me think a bit about what i write.

That aside for a moment, There has been a time skip of eight and a half months. I'm not being lazy, this is to snag readers. To make them think. 'Now how did that happen? why is Naruto doing that? where the hell is this? and you'll wonder what caused things to become as they are.

I do not own Naruto, if i did I'd focus more on my other fics. Any strange words like Ackanoth Panye Rusjk Del Vyn Dis, are from my made up language. It's a language with no need for grammar. the words are defined by ones intentions. Imagine it as a mage's language, a word and an intention that is linked to the word creates an action.

* * *

Ingrindth arc

Siblings

Naruto lay there, looking vacantly at the ceiling. He didn't feel anything, he couldn't really remember anything, he couldn't think about anything. He was nothing, just a thing, nothing but flesh and bone, blood and skin. There it was, that flash, that never ending flash of something that was nothing. Ingrindth would get rid of it, that was that. All the same it persisted, a single flash, an image of sorts, a memory, no a fantasy, no an idealistic thought but he didn't think. He existed for one purpose, to stay, to hold, to bind, to fix.

The ceiling, the gray iron ceiling that was gray, just gray nothing more nothing less, just like gray iron… was it iron? Was it steal, it could be coal or ice but it was still iron gray. Gray, the world is gray, the gray must remain. Gray had all the time in the world, gray was forever, the sky was gray, the earth was gray, the wall was gray, the other wall was gray, the ceiling was gray and blood was red. Red, red, red, red, red, red, red, red, red, red, red, red, red, red, red, red, red!

The red, he was red, red on gray, red, red on gray, gray. Gray that couldn't move, gray that must stay still. There were words, he still wasn't thinking, they weren't his words, those words, that were gray, gray like him, gray like the walls, the earth, the sky, the floor and the ceiling, the gray, gray ceiling. Those gray words of nothing, just like him, was this him, it could be but still no thoughts, no memories and no feel.

"Blus Ingrindth!" over and over again, once, twice, thrice, mice… mice were gray, mice were very gray, gray like him, like the walls, like the earth, like the sky, like the floor, like the ceiling and like the voice.

Blus, it was a word, seal, fix, hold. It was right, seal Ingrindth, Ingrindth had him sealed. He didn't move, he didn't act, he didn't feel, he didn't remember but he thought, for an instant, just an instant, that flash was a thought, so he could think, he had to be able to think.

The flash, a flashy flash. A slash, a mash, a bash, a dash. Indigo, black, red, red, red, silver, yellow, brown, white, gray, blue, green, green, sandy brown and yellow. Those colours filled his eyes, only briefly, only for an instant and then, Gray, he was gray, the world was gray. Gray under the red, all the red, lots of red, heaps of red where was the gray, under the red of course, everything was gray or red, but the flash wasn't, the flash was more than gray and red, the flash was indigo… indigo wasn't red, it wasn't gray and it wasn't red on gray. Indigo was new, new was bad… or was it good, no, it was gray, everything was gray, was… was is and was gray, is is and was gray.

There it was again, the flash, the indigo, black, red, red, red, silver, yellow, brown, white, gray, blue, green, green, sandy brown and yellow. They were all there, they made something, something different. Was different gray as well or was it bad, or good. He couldn't know he was gray, he had no thoughts, no feelings, no memories, no past, no present, no future, he was gray, he was nothing. Indigo, went there, black went there, red went there, red went there, red went there silver went there, yellow went there, brown went there, there, there and there, white went there and somewhere, there, gray went there, green all went there, sandy brown went with some more red, sandy yellow went nearby and orange, orange was always with red, with the three reds together.

More words, words were gray, gray like him, gray like the voice, gray like mice, gray like the earth, gray like the sky, gray like the wall, gray like the other wall, gray like two more walls, gray like the floor, gray like the iron gray ceiling that may not be iron or may just be iron, gray like new, like was, like is, like nothing, like… doubt, doubt was gray or was it? Was it indigo, was it red, not his red, that red.

The flash came again. Indigo, black, red, red, red, silver, yellow, brown, white, gray, blue, green, green, sandy brown and yellow. They were all there, different but all there, better but not right, right was new, was it gray like indigo, no indigo wasn't gray, it was indigo… his red would go, then gray could move, what was his red, what was gray, was his red gray, was everything actually gray, no indigo was indigo. The other red was red, two reds, there were two reds, the red on the gray and the red that was just the other red.

Shape, that was it, there was shape, shape of something that was of course nothing, something from the past, but there isn't a past, for there is no present and no future so there is no past… there is red, lots of red, red on gray and red not on gray, then red on what? Red on shape, shape was new, new was gray, shape was good, good, good, good, but why good. What was good, good was gray, good was not gray it was indigo, the flash was good, the flash was a thought, the flash was a feeling and the flash was his precious people…

Naruto's eyes widened, everything came back to him even if only for a short while, it'd been so long since he came to this place, he'd lost himself in the nothing that was here, two hundred and twenty five days, that was how long he'd been here, two thousand, two hundred and fifty, that was the number of red, the number of people he'd slaughtered, he had killed all those people, most deserved no less than death, some he should have taken his time with, but that was just what Ingrindth wanted, he wanted to be able to move, Naruto was the only thing stopping him. It'd happen again, he knew it would but the indigo was a good enough reason to not let it take him, he couldn't let the gray reach the indigo, the red of the indigo must stay, he protect her and all the others even if it cost him his life, gray would consume all, one after another, they would all fall, everything would fall.

He had to remember more, why was he here, how had he gotten here, he had to remember, it was so, so long ago. An age ago but still he had to remember when it'd begun, it begun when everyone was done, when the fighting ended. What fighting, it was fighting to fight more, he'd wanted to fight more, why? Fighting was red, red on gray, he didn't like the red that was on him, on his gray. Then there was the white room, the white, white so much white, gray could be white, he liked it when gray was white.

Flashback

Naruto had found himself force to stay in the hospital by not only his sensei, his old crush but also his own brother. Sasuke may have been his brother but he was still an arse, and a big one. All the same, he couldn't hate his brother, his brother who was always there for him. He didn't like the hospital, it smelt funny, it was way to noisy and he always got stuck in a bed for days on end. Although he really did need to be this time, after all he had next to no chakra left after his fight with that sound ninja, Dosu. He'd been running on his last dregs when they'd been informed about the finals of the exam.

He'd been force into this bed as soon as Kakashi could get him here, the medics had started him on a chakra restorative and antibiotics. He could now after a whole night feel that a small bit of his chakra had returned to him, Sasuke had mentioned that his immune system would be weak now that Kyuubi was gone… Kyuubi, he missed her, her and her warmth, she'd always kept him warm, even in the blizzard that had taken the village a few years ago. He'd been living on the streets at the time and despite sleeping in the snow drifts he'd been fine. Warm and fine.

Now he always felt cold, his skin yearned for sunlight, even the slightest bit of cold sent shivers through him. It wasn't a nice feeling, it was terrible to not be able to move without being overloaded with cold.

He'd had a weird dream that night, the same dream he'd had when he'd fallen asleep in the medical room in the tower. He'd been lying with someone, a girl, a beautiful girl, she was warm, they'd had their bodies pressed together. He was holding her from behind, just holding her, it was a peaceful dream, he couldn't remember what the girl looked like but she'd said something awfully strange.

"I love you Naruto-kun." she'd said in the most affectionate voice imaginable.

The dream had continued for what seemed to be hours, just them snuggled together like that, it felt so real, so nice and warm, all of his pains had gone away and for some reason he looked up and saw her standing there with a smile on her face, Kyuubi had just stood as he'd held this girl and smiled at them, seeming to be watching over them. Him and this person, indigo, her remembered indigo.

The girl who'd been lying with him had abruptly stood and kissed him on the forehead before rushing away, it's hurt to see her go. He'd found himself wondering both times weather he'd scared her off. He felt his life weigh down on him, all of the cold glares, the rotten fruit that got thrown his way, the occasional kick he'd received while no-one was around, there'd been one or two attempts on his life, but they were swiftly stopped by ANBU. That was how he remembered home to be for a long time.

As he sat in his bed that morning he was surprised to find he had a visitor, two in fact, one who he didn't know and the Sandaime Hokage. The person accompanying the hokage was a young girl, she appeared to be around his age, with shoulder length blood red hair let lose, she wore a rather interesting outfit. A pair of camo pants, a set of combat boots, a white shirt with orange shoulders and a pair of goggles hung around her neck baring a spiral symbol between the two lenses, she had a slender build with powerful feminine muscles and small breasts, she was built as a warrior, but retained her feminine looks, she looked to be just shorter than him with striking ocean green eyes.

Her clothes hung loosely around her body, her movements were fluid and uninterrupted. She walked with a strange grace, a grace that he recognised from somewhere, just this was much more confident. She had a small frown on her face, as if she were trying to make some kind of judgement, she lingered only for a second at the entrance to the room.

She spoke in a rather crude manner that contradicted her seemingly graceful composure. "So where's this boy you want me to take with me, eh old man."

"Ukuzu-san I would like you to met one of my… boldest shinobi." said the hokage leading the girl over to where Naruto sat.

Their eyes met for a few seconds, and they saw into each other a little, he saw a girl who was full of will to live and fun, he knew she could see the bitterness that had gathered in his eyes but pushed that aside.

"Hi, my names Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?" He said breaking the short lived silence.

Ukuzu looked at him wide eyed, as though he'd hit her with a sledge hammer. Her face turned from one of boredom and annoyance to one of pure rage. She lashed out attempting to hit him in the face, her attack was swiftly stopped by the Hokage.

"Who the fuck do you think you are. Impersonating my dead brother, how dare you!" She shouted trying in vain to break free from the old mans grasp.

Naruto looked at her stunned. "Your dead brother."

"Ukuzu-san, I have to inform you that this boy is indeed your brother, everyone was tricked when the two of you were born, we had been informed that you had died shortly after you were born and your mother had died as well, due to the stress of childbirth. We even saw the bodies, they must have been fakes. I guess that the same person who'd tricked us tricked your mother, she must have been told that her son died in the sealing process." the hokage informed the pair as he slowly let go of Ukuzu's wrist.

The girl took a step back, part of her seemed to want to accept what she'd just been told, another just couldn't believe it. "Prove it, if the sealing worked, then where is the seal, show me."

"It's gone." said Naruto softly.

"What!" shouted the Hokage in pure shock.

"I just said, it's gone." replied Naruto looking down in shame.

"Gone, as in not there anymore? How can that have happened?" gasped a stunned Hokage.

"Kyuubi is dead." he replied simply.

Ukuzu and the third looked at him as though he were a mad man, one of the mighty bijuu dead, it was a crazy thing to say, they couldn't be killed, it was impossible. That's what their expressions said.

"Well don't that just suck. Now how are you going to prove it." Spoke up Ukuzu sarcastically.

Naruto coughed. "This."

In Naruto's hand was a piece of paper with a seal on it, it had a patch of dry blood in one circle and another empty circle, many characters spaned the gap between the two circles. Ukuzu looked it over carefully and found that she knew exactly what it was, it was a blood seal, it would react to only blood of someone who was related to the other persons blood. She poked her thumb with a kunai and pressed the blooded thumb against the other circle, the seal glowed gold for a second, it could only mean one thing.

"You, you're alive." whispered Ukuzu diving on the boy, giving him a fierce hug.

It took Naruto a few second to react, it was true this girl was his sister. His twin if he wasn't mistaken, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, tears sprung from his eyes, streaking down his face. He was just so happy to know he had a family somewhere, even if it was just this single girl. He could hardly be happier, if only she was still with him…

He slowly ended the embrace and wiped the tears away, after all it wouldn't be fitting to be seen crying like this, he was a ninja after all. He smiled at the stupid idea, he'd just be kidding himself. He locked eyes with the girl who was trying just like he was to hide her tears. They burst into laughter, falling down next to one another.

The Hokage took this as a sign for him to leave but stopped as he reached the door. "Oh once you two feel up to it come by my office, we will have to discuss both of your living arrangements while you're staying in Konoha."

With his piece said and done the old man walked out the door, he had a lot of work to do, especially checking up on the villages with his special orb. Checking up on the women's bath house…

Ukuzu spoke casually. "Do you think he'll last long when the women find out he's spying on them?"

"No, he'll have to head for the hills." Replied Naruto with a laugh.

They spent the next few hours just talking about anything and everything, themselves, their friends, Naruto had to explain how he was the an honorary Uchiha and how Sasuke was his brother. He was more than shocked to actual be confronted with the fact that he was royalty. While Kyuubi had told him this he hadn't actual believed her entirely. Somehow Naruto eventually mentioned Hinata and Ukuzu suddenly went bug eyed.

"Are you telling me that… no, I must be imagining things, did you just say that Hinata-chan faints around you? That mean that you're… Forget I said anything." Said Ukuzu as she took in the fact that Hyuuga Hinata was in fact from the leaf village, it had never occurred to her to ask the other girl about her home.

"Wait how do you know Hinata-chan?" Replied Naruto curiously.

Ukuzu blinked for a moment gathering her thoughts. "Well she used to take vacations to a very flash resort in my home country, well both her family and our mother and I took a vacation there about once a year, we just happened to be there at the same time of year when we were six and it became a tradition since. It was always my favourite month of the year."

"Oh, do you recon we should go see her?" said Naruto just as the door to the hospital room burst open.

"Ukuzu-ojou-sama! That wasn't nice, we had to search the whole village for you only to find you sleeping with the enemy." Shouted a blond girl in a red cloak.

The blond girl was shortly after bopped on the head softly by a taller figure. Naruto recognised him easily, with those feminine features. "Greetings Ukuzu-sama, I assume that you have met Naruto-kun. Hello Naruto-kun, it's been a while hasn't it."

Naruto only managed to choke out one word. "Haku?"

* * *

Crazy: Wasn't that just weird, flashbacks, lots of flashbacks, long flashbacks. Yes Naruto has at last encountered Haku in person, what'll this lead to and what is the relationship between Ukuzu and Hinata?

Many things will be answered many questions will be raised. Insanity will be there all the way through.

Please read & review.


	15. Ch 15: Blue Blood Demon

Crazy: This is the second chapter in the Ingrindth arc, the fun is about to start. I found that I'd accidentally not saved the first part of this chapter when i wrote it but i rewrote it. Also i want to challenge someone, anyone. If anyone thinks that they can write a good Shikamaru time travel fic and wants to, take up this challenge with this one condition, Shikamaru is the only one who time travels. If you want to take up this challenge message me so that i can see the fic develop. It's just something that I've wanted to see for so long and seeing as how I'm writing this fic, i can't do another one that will make my life more difficult.

I don't really have much more to say other than thanks for reading and thanks to my reviewers

I don't own Naruto, you see i can't draw to save myself.

* * *

Blue Blood Demon

Naruto had never thought much about Kyuubi's comments on his bloodline, he wasn't sure if he should have believed her when she'd said that he was the son of a ninja queen. He'd always dreamed that he was someone important, that his parents were important ninja. He'd never actual thought it was true, just a fantasy that was beyond his grasp. As such he'd felt many times the desire to just quite but something stopped him every time, he felt guilty as though he were letting someone down and he'd always stood back up. He was proud of this, his stubbornness.

He had stood next to Ukuzu in the Hokage's office, the office he intended to make his. The old man was sadly swamped in paper work, Naruto just didn't get it, why the man didn't use Kage bushin was beyond him but no point in breaking a tradition. The old man needed the work to keep his mid sharp. The old man was also having a difficult time finding what he was looking for, after a few minutes he had retrieved an ornamental, mahogany jewellery box. Opening it revealed that there were four keys inside.

"This is a object created by your father, and I doubt that you haven't let slip who it was by now.' said the aged Hokage drawing in a puff of smoke.

Ukuzu looked at Naruto, blinked a few times and sweetly chimed. "Oh, that. He already knew."

"Wha, what? Well never mind that, what I have here is something that he made. This box is designed to create a key for each living member of your family after your father, this is by blood or marriage. As there are currently four members of your family alive, there are four keys… Four! What?" The hokage explained before noticing the number of keys was one too many.

Naruto replied. "Does it matter what kind of marriage it is?"

"I don't think so, your father made it work for anyone you consider yourself married to. Why Naruto, did you get married while I wasn't looking?" Replied the Hokage, jokingly.

Naruto gulped. "Well actually yes, well sort of, but that should be impossible. Can it be? Is she alive?"

"Wait your married? Who to?" Shouted Ukuzu, her eyes almost poking out of her head as she looked in shock at her brother.

Naruto was sweating bullets, he didn't want anyone to know the truth, nothing close to the truth. What he'd told Sasuke and Sakura had been more or less half truths. He never did mention time once while explaining what had happened to Kyuubi, he failed to mention quite a few things, things that could end up being very problematic. Firstly and most importantly was that he'd lied about how long he'd spent inside the seal, it hadn't been a single night, it'd been much longer in there. Secondly he failed to mention anything that actually happened inside the seal and lastly it was not know to anyone the relationship that he an Kyuubi shared.

"Well you see the thing is… um, how do I put this, it's like this… um, can I pass?" Naruto knew he wasn't getting away with this.

"No you can't!" Shouted both the Hokage and Ukuzu, they made a scary shouting pair.

He gulped trying to find some excuse. "Well I'm not married per say but more of bonded with someone, but I thought she was dead, if that key is what you say it is than, I'm over the moon, or royally screwed."

Ukuzu was busy tapping her wrists and unsealing a pair of huge axes, both as tall as the girl, however she held them with such ease, it scared the pants off of Naruto. "You better be quick with you words brother or I might get a bit carried away, who is this lover of yours."

He whispered in response "Please don't make me tell the old man, okay please. I… I don't want anyone to get hurt because of this."

Ukuzu nodded. "Okay, but you will explain yourself fully."

"If you are not going to tell me who this mystery lover of yours is just take two of these keys and hold them up in-between the Hyuuga compound and the Uchiha compounds, what lies there is yours. Now stop stressing this old man, you two will give me a heart attack if you surprise me any more." Said the Hokage having had enough for one day.

Half an hour later

Ukuzu had him pressed up against the alley wall, and there wasn't much he could do to resist seeing as he had next to none of his regular chakra stores. "Tell me who is this girl, and you better have good reasons for going that far with her."

"Ukuzu-chan, you see the thing is, the girl that I'm talking about, her name is…" He replied before whispering just below hearing range. "Kyuubi."

Ukuzu blinked once, she blinked twice and she blinked thrice. "Did you just say… Kyuubi, you love a demon."

"**She is not a demon!**" Growled Naruto, his voice fierce and protective of the women he loved, the women who he thought he'd lost forever. In this moment Naruto's eyes turned iron gray for but a moment before regaining their normal shade of blue.

"Didn't you say that Kyuubi was dead, I mean if… she was sealed inside you, how can you not know that she's alive?" Ukuzu enquired unsure of what to expect from her brother, his situation was unheard of and she just couldn't bring herself to say anything, he loved something forbidden.

"I don't know, she's not inside me anymore, that's all I know, really, I spent a year with her, just the two of us, and I fell in love with her, she tried to convince me that I didn't love her but I did all the same, she marked me as her mate." said Naruto pulling down his collar to reveal a spiralling nine tails.

Ukuzu looked at her feet in shame, she couldn't believe herself, she was doing exactly what her mother told her not to do, being bloody prejudice. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even brought it up. Lets just see what we'll find hiding around here, lets…"

Ukuzu was suddenly attacked by something short with indigo hair, it tackled her to the ground in a hug. Naruto was stunned to see the shy, reclusive girl hugging the air out of his sisters lungs. He remembered Ukuzu mentioning being friends with the girl, he had the strangest feeling that everyone but him knew something, something that was important.

"Okay sis, before you got attacked by our Hyuuga heiress and after you stopped nagging me about my love life, what was it you wanted to say." he didn't even know what he'd said wrong, but Ukuzu's axes were at his throat in an instant.

"Now Naruto my dear brother, I don't seem to recall ever talking about your love life other than how you should get yourself a girlfriend." she replied pointedly.

"No, I'm sure you were talking about me being sort of married." replied Naruto, his stupidity once again taking the field.

Hinata just fainted, dead flat fainted. She was out cold, he wondered why that always happened. He didn't understand it I the slightest. Naruto was bamboozled, he didn't get it, Hinata was a skilled konochi, from what he'd been told about her fight, he didn't think that he'd be much of a challenge for the girl, so why does she always faint like that?

"Oh now look what you've gone and done, you better be polygamous." Growled Ukuzu, her voice setting Naruto on edge.

Naruto gulped. "You're going to force me to marry multiple people? Is that even legal?"

"Of course not you baka, but seeing as that you are royalty, I think we can pull a few strings." replied Ukuzu with a smirk.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment. Then it occurred to him. "Why does it matter?"

"Ah… well… you see… Lets just drop the subject okay, oh look, there's a fox." Said Ukuzu evasively and indeed there was a fox.

Naruto begun to realise something that day, women were scary, and this princess was some kind of demon, he just knew it, she was too scary to be human, Yep she was a blue blood demon.

End Flashback

Naruto easily deflected a blow from a gray iron axe, it wasn't very big for a two handed axe, it was in fact shorter than he was, although over the last eight and a half months he'd grown rather significantly, his body had grown half a dozen inches in height, he'd gained defined, compact and powerful muscles, he wore the same thing all the people of this place wore, gray iron weave trousers and a shirt just the same.

He held a sword against the axe, the blade thrice the length of his forearm, just as thick as said forearm and as broad as his hand was long. It was a strong and unbending weapon. He shoved the axe away with ease, his mind having returned to the present, he readied himself to slaughter this brut, who despite his size and power, was no match for Naruto. It was the first of the day, he'd done this so many times that it was instinctual.

The man took an agonisingly slow swing to lop off Naruto's head, it never got there, Naruto's sword was already being drawn from the back of the mans head. He'd leapt forward and over the man, trusting his sword in as he came down on the other side only to pull it out instantly. It was a simple fight, he could have ended it at anytime he felt the need to. He walked back to his end of the arena, the next one would come at any moment, it was one down, nine to go.

A man emerged from the other end of the arena, on his back was a heavy bladed spear, he moved fast, flashing from one point to another. Naruto knew of this technique and was competent with it himself, it was referred to as many things, flash stepping, burst moving and how he defined it, chakra propelled movement. It was basically unleashing an over burst of chakra from one's feet to propel one's self.

As the man flashed to be right in front of Naruto his spear swinging, he found that Naruto was gone, seemingly vanished into thin air. The man barely managed to dodge but due to his abilities to flash step. Naruto had used the same technique, only he'd flashed up into the air and down again, being on the end of that attack would have been deadly. Naruto had impacted with the ground hard, breaking he cast iron floor, leaving a crater in his wake.

He flashed towards the man, who only just managed to block, Naruto swung first for the throat only for the man to once again block and lash out with the but of his spear, while he let his sword swing away from the man he kicked off of the spear shaft, letting it flip him over the man and swing at his head.

The man wasn't an armature and rolled forwards, just missing having his head split in two by inches. He swung his spear as he turned to face Naruto onle for said ninja to duck under the weapon and drive his sword in a thrust for the mans abdominals. Pinning his spear into the ground the man managed to flip over Naruto with only a small cut on his left calf.

Naruto knew he had the advantage but couldn't risk getting lazy, this was one of the more talented fighters, his ability to co-ordinate his flash steps was far above most and he was well versed in close combat but he still wasn't anything compared to Ukuzu, the bloody sister of his who'd trained him brutally for a single half month but then again that may just be how he saw her due to how she was then, he didn't really know how much he'd grown over his time in this arena.

He moved to quick for the spearman to recognise, his blade lashing the man with cut after cut, his technique seeming to surround the man like a raging maelstrom, rearing his flesh apart, slicing every inch. The finished result was a body that was unrecognisable and very dead. It was nothing more than a single wound that covered the whole body, it was a torn mess of human flesh but that was what happened when one was caught in the dance of the whirlpool.

He looked down at himself for a moment, red, red on his gray, there was always red on his gray. It rained for a moment, for a moment it rained red, it was fitting, he was used to this rain, it happened every single time he used that technique, despite having only seen it once, used by his sister, he'd memorized the entire thing, he'd practiced this move in his confined room many times. He'd had nothing but time, he could practice all he wanted. In fact Ingrindth had encouraged him to do so. He doubted that the being had good intentions behind that.

As he walked back to his end of the arena he felt pity, it was the first time he'd actually felt the emotion in so long. He just couldn't help but think about how much of a waste of life this arena. While the murderers and rapists, relentless sadists and tyrannical businessmen did deserve death, he didn't like any of it, more so when he had to kill a man who'd only ever fought to survive, just like that last man. Many of the people here were vile criminals while just as many were fighting just the same as he was, just to survive, they all held remorse to kill.

He turned to face the other side of the arena, his mind once again wondering back to his past, to the time he'd first seen the Namikaze manor. His memories came clear and fluid.

Flashback

Naruto stood beside his sister, both just looking like they'd just seen something impossible, which was just what they saw, there was no gap between the Uchiha and Hyuuga properties but the moment they held up the keys a whole property, easily as large as one of the other two, appeared before their eyes. It made no sense at all, there was no space for another property but it was still here. A house stood there, it was a western style house, very large with four stories and easily a front that was over a hundred meters wide.

The pair looked at each other, grins plastered on their faces, they had one thought on their minds. 'Being royalty rocks.'

* * *

Crazy: An interesting tale, if i do say so myself. What do you think of the fights, also what do you think about Naruto and Ukuzu's interactions, pretty much like walking on broken glass at the moment. I want opinions on Ukuzu overall, and do you think Naruto is still a moron or not or kind of?

Opinions please, read and review, I also think i just got past the 40K word mark. ya.

Hope that you enjoyed and continue to read.


	16. Ch 16: Ryuunokin Lord of Fire

Crazy: Right to the point, this is chapter three of the Ingrindth Arc and i hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Ryuunokin Lord of Fire

Hyuuga Hinata, swift of ash, heiress of the Hyuuga clan, Daughter of the lord of fire, sat atop a tree branch, her eyes wide open, watching, watching the miles around herself faultlessly, he omniscient eyes made on a single move but she was watching all the same, struggling desperately with the flow of information, it hurt, like having your eyes burnt out again and again, a searing burning pain filled her eyes and she knew she still didn't have enough control over it, seeing everything was insane, her head pounded with the raw intensity of one image in all it's depths but this was just insane.

Her whole eyes ware consumed with the lavender that normally only resided in the centre but that shortly crept back into it's normal position, the veins on the sides of her eyes vanishing back to further under her skin.

She sat down, her body shacking from the pure amount of pain that technique put her through. It was by far the most powerful technique she could ever learn, it felt like learning to use her byakugan all over again, unlike what the commoners of Konoha were lead to believe the Byuukugan wasn't something that a Hyuuga just learnt in an instant, it wasn't anything like the sharingan, it was a practiced technique that put the user through a large amount of pain to use, until they'd adapted. This was like that training only a hundred times more painful.

It was a good thing that she trained like this alone, she didn't want Shino or Kiba seeing her so weak, it was bad enough having to deal with their pestering about her health as she was often exhausted when they were training together. It was even worse that they'd noticed when she was worse than normal, that time once a month. They'd only questioned it once, they'd ended up in hospital for the next week.

'I really do PSM badly don't I?' she thought as she felt herself fall from the tree.

She seemed to be falling slowly but that was just an illusion, it was only in her own mind that she fell slowly, in reality she fell like a brick, it was almost pleasant to her but the ground wasn't so pleasant, it hurt. Not like her eyes but it still hurt a little, but she wanted it, she wanted this pain, it was the only way…

* * *

Hinata had woken to the sound of footsteps, they seemed familiar but had an edge to them, then there was another set, new and different. It was strange what one could tell from simple footsteps, but she could feel how gently both men walked, she knew they were men and they seemed to be ninja, or at least one defiantly was, the other could have been a samurai or other such servant of the realm.

She raised her head only to duck down in shame, The two men walking down the street just happened to be her father and a seemingly younger man. However a moment later she poked her head back up to see what was going on, It clicked as she saw the men again, they were wearing civilian clothing, it made no sense but, here was her father with a strange man, both dressed very casually and Kami above forbid, they were laughing. Hinata Gulped in fear, sure that hell had just frozen over. Little did she know Niflheim had always been frozen.

She hurriedly went to tidy herself only to find that someone had already done it for her, her cloths were no longer scuffed from being left in the middle of the street. 'It must have been that girl with Naruto-kun… or maybe it was Naruto-kun himself… Please have been Naruto-kun.'

She seated herself peacefully on a bench a while down the empty street from the two men. The man with her father was, despite having a punkish, soliderish, blokeish dress code, carried himself with a relaxed grace, his features were stunning. He was a beautiful man with long silky hair that seemed to shimmer it's golden radiance in the bright daylight, his skin tanned gold. He didn't seem to find a need to wear cloths on his upper body, which was as a matter of fact was toned amazingly even with the mysterious green runes, of the same green as the cursed seal which she noted dully, etched into his chest and arms. Fortunately he wore a pair of black jeans from which hung a number of golden chains. He also wore a pair of brown combat boots, that seemed out of place on such a beautiful creature.

Then she saw it, she could only just make it out, the skin under the star like mark on the mans chest was slightly different, it was scarred, a long straight scar down his chest, from above the sternum to just above his abdominals. Her eyes were fixated on this scar as it seemed to pulse to her, awing her, leaving her in wonder as to how this man could bear such a scar so openly. It wasn't ugly, not like her scar, it was a scar which he bore with pride, he didn't even once look down at it or try hide it.

"So, Hiashi, what's this kid like, does she have the curse? You know, that curse. Is she strong? Does she resemble her mother?" Asked the golden haired man to her father who was very oddly dressed.

Hiashi wore, now Niflheim had melted, an unlikely combination of cloths for the lord of the Hyuuga clan. He wore cloths fitting of a teenager, a black tank top which fitted tightly to his skin and a pair of rugged blue jeans, His hair looked to be dyed brown and was let down and then his eyes were also disguised, they looked rather normal, if you ignore that they were bright green. He was still the father she knew, and couldn't help but love but she was in shock.

She barely managed to stop herself from gawking as the men continued towards her.

"Well, I think it'll be better if you just met her for yourself, afterall… What the fuck? When? How? Who? What? What? What?" Swore Hiashi as he stopped before a property that had until recently been entirely hidden, he'd known it was there but, he knew that it wasn't supposed to be visible.

"Hey isn't that Minato's house?" The other man asked.

"Yes, I think it is and who do we have here? Morning Hinata-chan." Hiashi said in a voice that was far to casual to be her fathers, there had to be an explanation.

"Good morning Otou-sama." she replied, bowing deeply.

"Wait! Wait, Wait! You're bowing to mister, "I hate formalities" over here? Niflheim has melted!…" Shouted the golden haired man.

"Ha?"

"Well, lets just drop these formalities, huh? Lets go some place nice and quite. Lets try the Namikaze manor, after all I still have access, I think?" Interrupted Hiashi, making Hinata very uncomfortable.

"Ah, father? Why are you being like this?" Hinata asked, her voice not faltering but nervous.

Her father paid no heed to her and literally pulled her by the wrist and onto the newly revealed property that now belonged to a pair of twelve year olds. Oh what craziness could occur inside those walls, it was beyond him to even bother trying to imagine it, after all if the owner was anything like the parents, then it'd be chaotic.

As they walked in the front door Hiashi shouted. "Hello, is anyone home? Your neighbours have come to visit!"

Two heads poked out of separate doors, one was a blood red haired girl, the other a blond boy, Hiashi knew the blond demon container Uzumaki Naruto but the girl looked startlingly like Kushina.

"Yo!" shouted the boy dropping down onto the ground floor. "What brings you to our humble abode?"

The tanned man, who hadn't been identified yet, burst into laughter. "Oh brilliant, just like Kushina-hime."

"We just wish to be away from prying eyes, do you mind if we use one of the spare rooms?" Asked Hiashi innocently.

The red haired girl shrugged. "Why not? You okay with it Naruto?"

"No problem!" Shouted back Naruto who had leapt to the other side of the area.

Hinata was awed at the huge room that she was now standing in, it was obviously the entrance hall and almost everything seemed to be accessible from here. Stairs led up to the floors above, which could be seen as this was more like a grand ball room than an entrance. The floor was black marble around the edges and polished wood on the inside, it was defiantly for throwing parties and not for just entering. The balconies above were decretive in a fashion that she was vaguely familiar with. It was defiantly western.

She didn't have much time too be awed by the entranceway as she was once again dragged away by her father, who she was defiantly on the verge of shouting impostor at. The room she was lead to was large, almost half the size of her own room, but then again her room was gigantic and a gigantic mess. There was actually reason to the mess but that was for another time, mess and reason were well entwined. It was a good thing her father never looked in her room, she wasn't sure if everything in there was legal.

The room was tidy, clean and spotless, a bed in one corner, a desk in another and a set of dressers. On the walls hung a number of tapestries with elaborate, flowing designs. The two men waited a few seconds before nodding to each other. Hiashi took the lead.

"Hinata, my dear. There is something that I have kept from you for many years, I have been swindling the Hyuuga clan for the last twelve years. You see you are not actually my blood daughter."

Hinata's eyes went wide. "Not your daughter, but, but. Now I get it, this is why you hate me."

Hiashi looked like he'd been stabbed, but it felt ten thousand times worse. He didn't know what to compare it to, except watching his wife die in his arms. It was the most painful thing he'd felt in years, he'd always been sure of Hinata's love and now she hated him, because she thought he hated her.

Hinata made a dash for the door only for the incredibly strong, reptilian claw of the tanned man to hold her back, his golden scales gleaming brightly. "Please, just look at your father for a moment, look into his eyes, what do you see?"

Hinata turned, and the guilt overflowed out of her, tears streamed down her cheeks, she couldn't help it. Despite being a ninja, she couldn't bare to see someone she loved hurt and even if not by blood she had always love Hiashi as a father. Nothing had changed, she was still the daughter of this man and she knew he didn't hate her. Why she'd said that, she didn't know. Perhaps she'd broken down, even if it was for an single instance.

She fell forwards and embraced her father. "I'm sorry, I… I… I don't know, I'm sorry."

Hiashi felt the pain ease but not subside, his dear daughter, by blood or not, had resented him for his cruel treatment of her. He'd always wanted her to be strong, he'd always been afraid of what'd happen, should the truth come out. He'd grown detached, and he hated himself for it.

"It… it's okay." He managed to gasp after they had remained like that for what could easily be hours. They'd both lost track of time. "Now please… let me explain everything."

Hinata nodded still curled up in her fathers arms.

"Your mother was my sister, the future head of our clan, she was supposed to marry an important nobleman but she never did listen to orders. Instead she fell in love with a member of the Ryuu clan. The Ryuu clan used to be a close ally of the Hyuuga clan, but the elders had demanded that they be sealed with the cursed seal. They got angry and turned their backs on the Hyuuga clan, rightly as well. It was just after my father died and a just before I became clan head. Well in that period of time, your mother became pregnant. She died in the Kyuubi attack, or at least her brain was fried. She asked me to make sure you were born healthy no matter what, it was like she knew what was going to happen."

"The Kyuubi's chakra had burst into the room we were in that instant and killed her. Somehow the medics kept her body alive for a few more months before you were born. I took you in as my own child, your blood father never had any idea that you existed until a day or two ago. After that, you know most of the rest. As for your father I'd like to introduce you to…"

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes to see a golden dragon crouched over her, dragons weren't the huge mighty creatures of mythology but they were quite accurately described in appearance, only they were smaller.

"Good morning, Tsuki-chan" Spoke the dragon in a deep rumbling voice.

Hinata smiled, knowing she'd let her human form go during her sleep and now was lying on the ground where she'd landed as a lavender scaled dragon. "Same to you, Kin-otou-san."

Ryuunokin Grinned down at his blood daughter, the girl had taken to her true nature well over the past seven and a half months. He could feel it on the air now, it was time for her to leave. He nodded to her, knowing that she felt it as well. "Go little one, it's time for you to leave the nest, and show the world what a dragon's made of."

Hinata nodded, bowed and dashed off, running through the forest at an astounding speed. All six limbs working to propel her along the ground, all four legs and both of her wings. She leapt, soaring off of a huge cliff, not once looking back at the looming mountain behind her, she soared through the air, free, towards Konoha, towards the pull of the elements, towards her home.

* * *

Crazy: Hope that was well liked, Hiashi is a lot OoC but think, if you had to have a stick up your arse 24/7 you'd want to be able to relax properly once ever thousand years.

Please Read & Review.


End file.
